


31 Days

by CrazyNekoChan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), Kinktober 2018, M/M, Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 21,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/pseuds/CrazyNekoChan
Summary: A collection of 31 Drabbles and Oneshots for Kinktober 2018.





	1. Day 1: Deep-throating

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally 31 days of Kazuichi and Gundham fucking, where I (hopefully) upload one Drabble or Oneshot every day
> 
> If everything works out, chapters 1-30 will be drabbles while chapter 31 will be a full oneshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1:  
>  **Deep-Throating** | Inflation | Face-Sitting | Masks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags that apply:  
> Alternate Universe – Non-Despair

Kazuichi loved sucking cock; there was no other way to describe it, and he especially loved sucking Gundham's cock. Its size and its form was beyond perfect for him and he loved the way the steady pulsation of it felt on his tongue when he was moving his head up and down the shaft, trying to let it reach as deep as possible, and the taste was enough to bring Kazuichi to the very edge with lust.

However what he loved most about sucking Gundham's cock was watching the usually calm and collected man squirm with need and want, while his face scrunched up with pleasure that he was feeling thanks to Kazuichi's skills with his tongue. It made Kazuichi feel empowered having such control over his normally dominating lover. Every movement of his head and tongue elicited different moans and grunts from his lover, which urged Kazuichi even more on, letting his tongue caress the heated skin while the taste of precum filled his senses, making him moan around the pulsating cock. The sudden vibrating sensation made Gundham let his head fall back with a low moan escaping his lips and his hands fisted into the bed sheet on which he was sitting.

The lust filled reactions from Gundham filled Kazuichi with pride. However he also felt a deep excitement and even a bit naughty, since he had secretly trained himself for some time and wanted to finally try it out and surprise his lover with it.

 

Moving his head up and down the shaft, Kazuichi relaxed his throat as much as he could and, while keeping eye contact with Gundham, he let the cock slowly slide down his throat until his nose reached up towards the black trail of hair that adorned his lover's pelvic area.

Since Gundham hadn't been expecting the other suddenly deep-throating him, he let out a surprised moan and bit his lip at the overwhelming sensation. “Ahh, fuck, K-Kazuichi!”

The sight alone nearly made Kazuichi himself cum without the need of being touched and so he eagerly began moving his head, feeling the cock move inside of his throat. He could hardly take his eyes from the other; he wanted to see and hear Gundham's every reaction. How his expressions changed with arousal and how he muttered curses under his breath from lust.

In his passion, Gundham suddenly grabbed Kazuichi by his hair and began moving the other's head in a faster pace than before. The sensation of the cock hitting the back of his throat made Kazuichi shiver with lust and he did his best to keep up with his lover, trying to please him as much as he could.

Gundham's movements of his lover's head became more needy and Kazuichi could feel that the other was close, so to give him the most pleasure possible, he began humming around the cock in his mouth. Broken moans left Gundham and the grip on the other's hair tightened as he spend himself inside of Kazuichi's willing, hot mouth.

When he slowly let go of Kazuichi again, said man let the other's cock slowly slide out of his throat and mouth and he swallowed the hot cum happily, licking his lips to catch every single drop.

He was going to do that more often from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think that I ever wrote the word 'cock' this often in such close succession  
> Let's see how many times I will write that word within the next parts


	2. Day 2: Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2:  
> Ass Worship | **Begging** | Medical play | Watersports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags that apply:  
> Alternate Universe – Non-Despair

There were a lot of things that Gundham enjoyed during his more private time with his dark consort. He loved to see his paramour lying under him with spread legs and call out the Overlord's name in ecstasy with his lewd voice, not caring if the world could hear – or deliberately calling out to the world to show off the deep bond they shared with pride, Gundham was not sure – and he also adored witnessing Kazuichi on top of him, riding Gundham's cock with need and lust, while touching himself in the most entrancing way for his lover to see.

However there was something else that Gundham enjoyed to witness, which did not involve mating his lover until the other could not stand any longer; yet.

The one thing he truly loved, next to the feeling of pounding deep into of his lover's hot and tight body, was having Kazuichi beg his master to be mated in the first place. The way his beloved pet would squirm with the need to be touched was a truly delightful sight to witness. The need in his catlike eyes that were watery and glassy from lust, which were pleading with their master; and the way his body moved teasingly while trying to seduce Gundham and at the same time buck into his touch like a needy animal were both entrancing and filled Gundham with the most primal form of pride and excitement.

Yet the most wonderful thing to witness was hearing the broken moans and silent sobs caused by the pressure and need to be relieved from his sweet torture.

 

Having Kazuichi's arms bound to prevent him from touching himself, Gundham watched his beloved pet squirm under his gaze, his body tense from arousal and his erect member twitching with the wish to be touched while his unclad form was set on display for his lover to see.

“Please.. Gundham.” Kazuichi gave a breathy whine and looked at Gundham with his pleading eyes.

Usually Gundham was weak against the other's eyes and could never deny him any wish, yet during such occasions his will was stronger and so the Overlord simply smirked at the mortal. “'Please' what?” he said with a raised eyebrow, “I do not know what it is that you wish from me. You will need to tell me or I can not do anything.”

Wiggling against his restrains, Kazuichi tried moving towards his lover in vain. “Please, ng.. touch me.” he whimpered again and pressed his legs together for a moment in an attempt to ease the pressure between them.

“So this is what you wish.” Gundham said and let his hand slowly slide down the other's torso, all the way down towards his pet's twitching cock and he then wrapped his hand around the throbbing shaft, “Do you wish to be touched here, my pet?”

A gasp left Kazuichi's parted lips and he nodded eagerly. However Gundham had no intention of relieving his pet just yet. He raised the other's face with his free hand and gazed deep into his eyes. “Then beg.”

Kazuichi took his lip between his canine like teeth and swallowed the little pride that he had in favour of being touched by his lover. “Please Gundham.” he bucked his hip against the other's hand, making him moan silently, “Ah, I ne.. need it, please. Touch me, fuck me master.” he begged the other with teary eyes. “I'll do anything.” he breathed out, his voice filling with more silent sobs as his body was reaching its limits. “Please.” he kept on continuing like a mantra, calling out towards his lover.

Leaning down towards the aroused man, Gundham gave him a sweet kiss on his lips, “As you wish, my pet.”

In the end he was still weak against the other's eyes.


	3. Day 3: Sensory Deprivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3:  
>  **Sensory Deprivation** | Temperature Play | Edgeplay | Knife Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags that apply:  
> Alternate Universe – Non-Despair

Everything was dark. No matter to where Kazuichi turned towards it was the same black darkness that surrounded him. There was nothing for him to see, so he could only feel. Feel every touch, kiss and caress he received from his lover in their little play with the blindfold that Gundham had gotten him as a surprise. The black silk felt wonderfully and luxurious against his skin, yet even the smooth fabric lost its shine next to the tender touches of gentle fingers and soft lips against his body, that made him shiver and purr.

 

Kazuichi closed his eyes, as keeping them open didn't have any purpose and this way he could turn his full concentration on his body and everything it was feeling. Out of the darkness a hand touched him gently at his arm, carefully sliding along the skin, while another hand went along his waist, making him shiver and his breath hitch for a moment. Warm lips found their way onto the back of his neck, kissing along the skin slowly and going towards his shoulder. The gentle breathing Kazuichi could feel against his heated body made him shudder lightly. Tenderly the hand on his waist moved around his body. It wandered over his stomach, making it tense up and Kazuichi's own breath quickened, before it gently went up towards his chest, the faint touch of the light fingers tickling his skin. The hand that was now touching him on his steadily rising and falling chest, pulled Kazuichi carefully back until his back came against a broad chest and the hand that was tenderly touching his arm, lifted it until he could feel the familiar soft and warm lips caressing the skin all the way up towards his fingers, kissing each and everyone of them with love and care.

His missing sight has heightened his sense of touch and so he was able to feel Gundham's fingers that were tickling his skin and made his breath hitch, the kisses that would ghostly graze his body and fill him with that loving warmth, and every movement that his lover's trained body made behind him that was holding him close in a romantic and intimate embrace. Kazuichi didn't need to see anything, he just needed to feel. Only feel his lover and the way he was touched and caressed by Gundham, making Kazuichi's head fall against the other's strong shoulder and purr with content when a set of teeth playfully bit into his earlobe.

 

For a moment the hands that were lovingly holding him left him, making Kazuichi confused of where they went. In the moment they left him it was like he lost sight of them, despite never having seen them from the beginning. When they then suddenly reappeared on his hips and moved along his skin towards the inner side of his thighs, Kazuichi's breath hitched again and he bit his lip in anticipation.

“Do not bite your alluring lips, my dark queen.” Gundham whispered into his ear with his low voice for the first time since their little game began and Kazuichi's whole body began shivering with arousal for his lover. It was the voice which was reserved only for Kazuichi to hear when they shared such intimate moments and it sounded even more seducing than ever. “I do wish to hear your every moan.” Gundham then continued and again bit gently into the other's ear, as his hands went along the trembling thighs until they ever so slowly went up, touching Kazuichi where he was longing for and a moan left his lips at the intense sensation.


	4. Day 4: Mirror Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4:  
> Spanking | **Mirror Sex** | Spit-roasting | Dacryphilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags that apply:  
> Alternate Universe – Non-Despair

Kazuichi's favourite thing to look at was his boyfriend's face. Gundham had a strong jaw and sharp eyes, while still having soft looking cheeks and the most gently smile that Kazuichi has ever seen. Kazuichi enjoyed simply watching his boyfriend's face when they were together. The way Gundham would talk with that relaxed, yet collected face and how his eyes would always light up when he was able to talk about things he was passionate about, or how he would give the most softest smile whenever he was alone with Kazuichi and blush up to his ears at the smallest forms of affection, or – which was Kazuichi's favourite thing to see by far – how Gundham's face would turn dominant and filled with a carnal form of lust whenever he was on top of Kazuichi, fucking him like an untamed animal.

 

However this time Kazuichi could hardly see Gundham's face. The only thing he could see was a small reflection of his lover's face, which was looking past his shoulder and into the mirror before which he was standing with Kazuichi.

Kazuichi was leaning against the huge mirror with his arms and he pushed his arse out towards Gundham eagerly, who was thrusting into him. However this was all that Kazuichi could see through the mirror; his own body and how it reacted and moved at every touch, kiss and bite he received from Gundham. But he was hardly able to see Gundham.

Turning his head, Kazuichi tried to look at his lover, who was currently kissing his neck while slowly thrusting into his body. Noticing this, Gundham raised his head slightly and looked his lover into the eyes. “Why are you looking here, my paramour?” he asked with a low and deep voice directly into Kazuichi's ear, making him shudder. “You should look ahead.” Gundham then added and gently took his lover's chin between his fingers, turning the face back towards the mirror, making Kazuichi look at himself. Kissing Kazuichi's shoulder sweetly, he whispered against the heated skin, “I wish for you to see the beauty that is usually only reserved for me to witness.” Another kiss was placed, this time on Kazuichi's neck, “There is nothing more sublime than seeing your body move beneath me like a sensual temptress.” Gundham's free hand moved ghostly down Kazuichi's stomach and abdomen, making said man tremble and push himself into the intoxicating touch. “And the way your divine face fills with arousal when receiving pleasure from me is truly enchanting.” A sudden hard thrust made Kazuichi moan out loudly and his eyes rolled back for a moment. “I can never have enough of watching you my beloved and so I want you to also watch yourself. Look at your alluring body and witness the immense pleasure that only I alone can give to you.”

Hearing this made Kazuichi's whole body shudder with desire and his eyes were fixated onto his own reflection within the mirror. It felt naughty yet highly erotic seeing himself like this. How he moved his body instinctively to drive Gundham deeper into his yearning body and how his own face looked like when he cried out Gundham's name in ecstasy, pleading for more. He could see how Gundham's hand caressed his sensitive skin, touching and teasing him, before slowly moving down and taking Kazuichi's dripping cock into his hand, moving along the hard shaft.

Kazuichi's whole body trembled and his face was flustered in a deep red, while Gundham's lust filled eyes kept a watch on his lover's every reaction and Kazuichi could see it all.


	5. Day 5: Sadism/Masochism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5:  
> Feet | **Sadism/Masochism** | Feederism | Shotgunning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags that apply:  
> Alternate Universe – Non-Despair

There were many things within the mortal realm that Gundham enjoyed being able to call his own. From earthly riches to more spiritual belongings. Yet what he enjoyed the most was his ownership over the mortal called Kazuichi Souda. A while after they have begun sharing their path, they have discovered that they do in fact share some of a more unique taste regarding their carnal desires. The taste to dominate and be dominated within their private bedroom.

Whenever Gundham wanted, he could do whatever he wished for with his beloved pet, as his lover received pleasure from being owned and dominated by him. No matter what the command was, Kazuichi would fulfil it and no matter the punishment, Kazuichi would take it. The lovers fit together perfectly in that aspect and supplemented each other.

 

A dark smile was on Gundham's lips as he watched Kazuichi squirm against his restrains. His arms were bound above him, forcing him to stand up while his feet were only just able to touch the ground beneath him, making him nearly fully immobile. His bare mortal form was put on display for Gundham, who was leisurely sitting on a chair and eyed his pet up and down, enjoying the way the mortal fidgeted under his watchful gaze.

“I must confess that I am impressed, my pet.” Gundham stood up from his chair, making his way towards his lover in slow strides, enjoying the anticipation within Kazuichi's lust filled eyes. “Even after being stuck in such a sorry state, you have not uttered a single sound just like I have instructed you to.” As Kazuichi was always such a loud mortal, Gundham had decided that he would tease his pet a bit and take away his permission to make any form of sound, knowing how much the other would struggle and enjoy this play. The way Kazuichi's cock was dripping and yearning for attention was prove enough of this.

Kazuichi still kept quiet, so Gundham determined that we would see how strong willed his pet could be if he wanted his prize of getting mated later on and not be punished. Taking a candle that had been burning for a few minutes now, Gundham made his way towards his lover, noticing how Kazuichi's eyes were fixed onto the flickering flame and he bit his lips.

Raising the candle slightly, Gundham tipped it to the side, letting the hot wax slowly and carefully drip onto Kazuichi's bare chest. Kazuichi's teeth dug deeper into his lips and were coming close to tearing the skin and draining the red liquid hidden beneath. Yet there was still no sound from the mortal. Gundham was truly impressed about the determination his pet showed. However Gundham was also determined to make his beloved give in, so he let some of the wax drip onto the sensitive flesh of Kazuichi's nipple and, to Gundham's delight, this act made Kazuichi hiss at the burning sensation.

“My, my. You finally broke, my pet.” Gundham placed the candle to the side and then grabbed Kazuichi by the face, “Then this means I get to punish you today, mortal.”

Despite not winning their little bet, Kazuichi's eyes were filled with a lewd desire at the prospect and he panted like an animal in heat, “Y-Yes.”

Quickly, yet mockingly gentle, Gundham slapped the mortal's cheek, “What was that?”

“I mean, yes master.” Kazuichi quickly corrected himself, “I deserve to be punished.”

Moving to the side, Gundham picked up a crop he had prepared in advance, toying with it between his finger and letting it hit against his own palm once, resulting in a slapping sound and making Kazuichi jump. “I thought so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never would've thought that it could be this tasking to find texts that actually explained the act of SM and not only the psychology behind it


	6. Day 6: Biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6:  
> Daddy | Corset | Cock Worship | **Biting**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags that apply:  
> Alternate Universe – Non-Despair

There were many reason as for why Gundham fell for a mortal such as Kazuichi. The way he talked and behaved, his passion and talent for all things automatic, his charming tendency to get easily frightened, his enchanting eyes, his melodic laugh, his awkward nature. All in all Kazuichi was a truly marvellous mortal and Gundham adored every aspect of him. However there was also one thing that Gundham found fascinating about his consort ever since he had first laid eyes on him.

The canine like teeth that the mortal possessed were the most unique that Gundham has ever witnessed within a normal mortal. They were the first thing that had peaked his interest for the brightly coloured mortal, which was a well known fact among Gundham and his allies.

However the true reason for his interest was something that only he and Kazuichi himself knew about.

 

A hiss left Gundham's mouth when a set of sharp teeth sunk into his shoulder and fingernails dug into his back, both draining a tiny bit of blood. Kazuichi had a hold on him, while Gundham continued to thrust deeply into his lover's willing body. The more and harder Gundham would move within Kazuichi's lewd mortal form, the more and harder Kazuichi would bite into Gundham's pale flesh, and Gundham enjoyed that sensation, pulling pleasure from it whenever he shared his bed with Kazuichi in moments of passion.

He loved it how his lover effortlessly managed to pierce the skin in his unrestrained desire, making Gundham jolt slightly and leaving behind a tingling sensation within the now tender flesh. Kazuichi was like an untamed animal in bed, who would use every means necessary to keep his lover on top of himself to be pleasured more and more, while at the same time giving the pleasure back with the act of biting.

When Gundham came against the one sweet spot within his consort's body which never failed to make him cry out with raw desire, Kazuichi instinctively bit high into Gundham's neck, sinking his teeth into him and leaving behind a mark that the world would undoubtedly see later on and would act as proof of the intimate moment they have shared. The delicious pain went throughout Gundham's body like a sweet poison that has gotten him addicted and it urged him on; grabbing his beloved by the hips and slamming into his hot and thigh body, making Kazuichi scream out his name, while a tiny bit of blood slowly ran down Gundham's skin and mixed with his lover's saliva that was covering the wound.

His dark consort was moaning in pure ecstasy at the pleasure he was given and his body moved in the most enchanting way beneath Gundham and he could tell that Kazuichi was close to finding his sweet release, just as he himself was. Kissing along the soft skin of his paramour, Gundham slammed into him, when Kazuichi suddenly grabbed hold of him again and bit his lover hard, this time near his collarbone, and shuddered heavily as he found his release. The way Kazuichi's body clenched around Gundham and the bite itself were enough to bring him also over the edge and so he spend himself deep within his lover's alluring body only moments after.

 

The lovers caught their breath after a few moments of silence and before Gundham had the chance to pull out, Kazuichi held him in place and began nibbling his neck playfully, asking for more and knowing he would have his wish granted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? I do headcanon Gundham having a biting kink, so this prompt was perfect x)


	7. Day 7: Aphrodisiacs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7:  
> Praise-kink | Body Swap | **Aphrodisiacs** | Incest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags that apply:  
> Alternate Universe – Canon Divergence
> 
> Still one of the weirdest and most hilarious episodes in the whole anime

This lowly demon has drugged him and his allies. Gundham could hardly believe the maliciousness with which the Devil Dancer laughed at her own classmates, who were now suffering through the most sweet torture from the curse of a powerful and mind-numbing aphrodisiac, which was secretly mixed into their food that the unknowing Lascivious Chef had provided.

Never in his unholy life had Gundham experienced such an overwhelming sinful sensation, which had his whole mortal form at attention and he had to use all of his willpower to keep himself and his now untameable carnal desires under control.

Gundham was able to keep himself still and not do anything foolish. At least until his paramour suddenly latched himself onto him, kissing Gundham like a starved animal and pressing his lithe body snug against Gundham's own in the most alluring way, and letting him feel Kazuichi's own clothed erection pressing against his abdomen. Kazuichi had lost his sense of appropriateness in his aroused state and was eagerly trying to undress Gundham, steadily breaking away Gundham's own willpower to withstand this dreadful curse. Loosing the battle, he then used the last of his still rationally functioning mind and quickly forced his legs to stand up, picking up his lover in the same motion and leaving the classroom before he could lose himself and just take Kazuichi then and there.

 

***

 

Gundham had lost count of how many times he and Kazuichi had mated since unknowingly consuming the powerful aphrodisiac and the effects sill have not lessened.  
Kazuichi's willing body was moving in the most sensual way atop of Gundham's own, riding his lover eagerly in an almost shameless manner. His voice was hoarse from calling out in pleasure for an unknown amount of time, yet he was still moaning in the most alluring way, enchanting Gundham like a siren that was singing for him. Gundham's eyes were fixated on his lover and his every movement, and he was touching him wherever he could reach, feeling every shiver beneath his fingers.

Kazuichi looked at his lover with glassy eyes, his voice uneven from his heavy panting. “C-Can't ng, move any more...” he gasped out, while he still kept his body moving, letting Gundham's cock ram deep into his tight rear. While Gundham was also at the end of his energy, he still moved his body up and pinned Kazuichi down onto the mattress, pushing his legs against his body. Catching his paramour's lips in a fiery kiss, Gundham slammed into his beloved, making both moan into their shared kiss. The potent aphrodisiac had an effect on them, making the lovers' stamina exceed their usual endurance and making them feel this desperate need to find release over and over again. Kazuichi was sobbing loudly from pleasure when Gundham was thrusting into the oversensitive nerves deep within him and his fists grabbed into the mattress to keep himself grounded due to the sheer force in which he was being mated.

Kazuichi let out a loud cry when he had yet another orgasm and his mortal form shuddered and clenched around Gundham, while white liquid was staining their stomachs. This overwhelming tightness was enough to bring Gundham his own sweet release inside of his beloved and he pressed his face into the crook of Kazuichi's neck, inhaling his alluring scent.

 

Panting heavily, Gundham was at the end of his energy. Lifting his head, he saw that Kazuichi's eyes had fallen closed after exhaustion had taken over his mortal form from being overexerted and he had fallen asleep right after his last orgasm. Being spend himself, Gundham simply pulled out of his lover and he let himself fall down next to him, just as his own eyes also fell closed.

When the next morning came and Kazuichi's alarm went off to wake the students for their class, the mechanic blindly grabbed the aggravating machine and threw it against a wall, silencing it and letting them sleep, as their mortal forms were still too exhausted to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get the feeling that quite a few students of class 77 didn't make it to class the next day, since they probably couldn't walk any more ^^”


	8. Day 8: Hate-fucking/Angry Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8:  
> Blood/Gore | Prostitution/Sex Work | Fisting | **Hate-fucking/Angry Sex**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags that apply:  
> Remnants of Despair
> 
> A small warning! Due to the prompt, I used their despair selves and they aren't exactly nice to each other due to their anger. So read this chapter with caution

This was all his fault and his alone. If Gundham hadn't fucked up like this then he and Kazuichi wouldn't have lost the battle against the bloody Future Foundation and were forced to retreat; and not matter how much the arsehole would blame Kazuichi and his machines for it would change it!

So why was Kazuichi now on all fours, while his weirdo of boyfriend was fucking him?!

A loud and shameless moan was suddenly forced from his lips, due to Gundham holding him in place and mercilessly slamming into him, making Kazuichi's toes curl with a twisted pleasure.

Ah yeah, the mind-numbing sex was the reason. No matter what a creepy weirdo the breeder was, the way he could make Kazuichi scream in pleasure was driving him insane and would always make him yearn for more. Still, no matter how good Gundham was in bed, it didn't lessen Kazuichi's current rage!

 

Turning his head as far back as possible, Kazuichi looked back at his lover. “It's... sti-ngh, still your fault!” he accused the other between grunts, trying to sound vaguely threatening despite his current position.

Gundham's brows furrowed even further than before, making the Remnant of Despair look down right terrifying – and oddly erotic for Kazuichi – and his pointed fingernails dug into Kazuichi's hips so hard that they would probably bruise later on. “Did you puny mortal lose whatever was left of your foolish mind?” Gundham asked and bared his teeth like an animal ready to bite. “It was you and your unworldly idiocy that has led to our shameless defeat. And as such you need to be disciplined, so that you finally learn your place!” he snarled and to underline his statement Gundham gave a rough and painful thrust, before keeping up the furious movements.

The sudden pain made Kazuichi cry out and sob loudly, yet he loved this agonising sensation that was making his head spin with a mixture of desire and despair. Two such beautiful words, which were the foundation of his and Gundham's twisted relationship, and were now steadily feeding his fury within him. Kazuichi's hands fisted into the mattress beneath him and his eyes were tearing up due to the rough way he was now being fucked, but there was no way he would give in now. Trying to keep his voice steady, he glared at his lover, “Y-Your one... one to ahh.. one to talk. Serious... Seriously, the only u-useful thing ah-about you is your huge cock!”

Within an instant Gundham grabbed Kazuichi by his hair and yanked him up by them, so that he was now kneeling in front of the other and was unable to reach anything with his hands to support his body's awkward position and keep him upright. Kazuichi grabbed Gundham's arms to loosen the other's grip on his hair just to be deviant, as he actually enjoyed the pull on his skull, but his attempt was made futile when Gundham then also grabbed his face with his free hand and immobilised Kazuichi if he wanted to avoid any more unnecessary pain. “Say that again and you will regret it, mortal.”

Not caring what his lover was saying, Kazuichi used the chance and bit hard into Gundham's hand, draining blood and making him pull his hand away. Kazuichi was expecting that the other man would push him back down for this and fuck him even harder than before for the painful bite and truth to be told, Kazuichi enjoyed it. He loved having Gundham pound roughly into his body and there was also the fact that Kazuichi was able to feel satisfaction now that his lover also had to pay for his stupidity, since it was still all his fault in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this one was hard to write. I'm just too used to fluffy and loving erotic, and none of these prompts were exactly my cup of tea.. so sorry if it's not really good ^^”


	9. Day 9: Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9:  
> Titfucking | Sthenolagnia | **Bondage** | Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags that apply:  
> Alternate Universe – Non-Despair

Kazuichi's eyes closed for a moment when he felt a pulling sensation along his arms and a soft rope was carefully wrapped around him, restraining both of his arms behind his back. Gundham's fingers touched his skin lightly while he was tying up his lover, like feathers tickling his skin and it gave an alluring contrast to the rope that was pressing hard into his sensitive flesh. After securely tying up the rope around Kazuichi's arms and bare upper body, preventing any form of escape for him from his binds, Gundham laid his lover down, so that he was kneeling down and his face and chest were pressed into the mattress. Grabbing one of Kazuichi's legs, he attached a leather shackle onto his ankle and then did the same with the other, forcing him to keep his legs apart due to the spreader bar which was between the two cuffs.

The tender fingers left Kazuichi's body now that all the restrains were in place and he tried to move his body just a bit, which was in vain. Gundham had expertly tied him up and took away all of his lover's freedom.

Kazuichi's placed his full trust into his lover and let himself be put into a position of complete vulnerability and utter submission, allowing Gundham to do whatever he wanted with him. The thought alone made Kazuichi shudder with desire.

 

“This is a truly tempting look for you, my dark consort.” Gundham whispered and eyed Kazuichi up and down, his enjoyment of having his lover at his mercy shining in his eyes. Tender fingers moved along Kazuichi's spine, making him shiver throughout his whole body. “I can do whatever I wish for with your sinful mortal form, which is a truly sublime experience.” Moving towards Kazuichi, Gundham leaned over him, his bare chest pressing against Kazuichi's back, and he playfully bit into his ear. “Now you are mine and mine alone, Kazuichi.” he whispered with a lustful voice. Soft lips kissed Kazuichi's neck and then over his back, while Gundham's hands touched his lover's restrained body and every so often would give a slight pull on the rope that kept Kazuichi in its unyielding grip. The tight rope that was burning itself into his skin and the loving kisses and touches that were caressing his body, made Kazuichi purr and gasp. His head was already spinning without having Gundham do much yet.

Using the little movement Kazuichi still had left, he pushed his exposed arse back until he felt his lover's hard-on pressing against him. The sudden pressure made Gundham gasp with surprise and his hands grabbed Kazuichi by his hips. The toned chest that had been pressing so deliciously against Kazuichi's back left him slowly, as Gundham raised his upper body up.

“You are very eager, my pet.” Gundham said and Kazuichi could just hear the perverted grin he had in his voice. “However if you want to have me inside of your wanton body this much, then I will fulfil your wish.” he said and pushed his hard cock against Kazuichi's backside, making both gasp. However Gundham then added, “That is, if you mortal can convince me with your lewd voice.”

Instead of penetrating the submitting man, Gundham instead just kept on pressing and rubbing against him and Kazuichi had to take it all willingly; and he loved it.


	10. Day 10: Hair-pulling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10:  
>  **Hair-pulling** | Waxplay | Micro/Macro | Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags that apply:  
> Alternate Universe – Non-Despair

He just couldn't get enough of it. The tingling sensation against his skull was like an addicting drug for Kazuichi. The sweet pain of having his hair pulled while he was getting relentlessly fucked by Gundham made him insane with lust and never failed to bring him over the edge, making him cry out in pure ecstasy. No matter what they did in bed, be it Kazuichi sucking on his lover's cock, or when he's riding him or when he's on his knees while Gundham was thrusting deep into Kazuichi's body, having Gundham pull on the pink hair in such a delicious way always made the whole pleasure of having sex with his lover even more amazing than it already was.

 

Kazuichi's fingernails dug themselves into a pillow when he felt that familiar pull on his hair. Gundham's hand had fisted into the pink mass and now held his lover in place with them, while he was pounding deep into his body. Having Gundham fuck him from behind like this made Kazuichi moan loudly in raw pleasure, yet what really made him cry out was the hand that kept a hold on him by the hair. The overwhelming sensation made Kazuichi's knees week and his whole body was rocking back and forth with every powerful thrust, while he was kept still at the same time by Gundham's hand that was still fisted into his hair.

A sudden rough tug on the dyed hair made Kazuichi's toes curl and he bit his lip. It felt so unbelievably good. He wanted it harder and he wanted more. He felt shameless with his desire, yet he didn't care. He just wanted Gundham to pull more and give him that breathtaking sensation which was making everything even more exciting for Kazuichi.

The strength inside of Kazuichi's shacking arms was gradually weakening and it was becoming harder to keep his upper body up on his own. Yet the grip that his lover had on him made it impossible for Kazuichi to sink down onto his elbows and the added pressure on his scalp made his eyes tear from the sweet pain. Noticing Kazuichi's struggles to keep himself upright, Gundham then leaned down to him, pressing his bare chest against the other's back and wrapping his free hand around his waist to keep him still. Using the hand still nested inside of the pink hair, Gundham then turned Kazuichi's face carefully towards him, kissing him deep and sensually. The intoxicating mixture of sensations were irresistible for Kazuichi and he never wanted this moment to end. The feeling of having Gundham kiss him in such an erotic way and having him slam into his willing body was enough to bring Kazuichi over the edge, making him cry out into the kiss, all the while his lover never loosened his grip on his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You remember how I said that I headcanon Gundham being into biting? Well I also headcanon Kazuichi having a thing for having his hair pulled, so again a fun prompt x)


	11. Day 11: Cross-dressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11:  
> Object Insertion | Sounding | **Cross-dressing** | Tribadism/Scissoring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags that apply:  
> Alternate Universe – Non-Despair
> 
> As some of you, who follow my art on my blog, might know I love drawing [Kazuichi in cute pastel clothes](https://crazynekochan.tumblr.com/tagged/pastel-souda) and I always wanted to write something about it, so I had to use this chance

It all began when his paramour had been on a day out with his allies. Gundham himself had to refuse the kind offer of joining them into the shopping centre, due to his duties, and so his boyfriend reluctantly left without him. Due to the nature of their realm of learning this was not an unusual occurrence that the students had to deny themselves the chance of outings in favour of their respective works. Yet what had been unusual was the sight that had greeted Gundham when his beloved had returned. Kazuichi had claimed that their allies persuaded him into trying something new and so he had tried out wearing highly feminine clothing in pastel colours. In the end Kazuichi enjoyed the new look and decided to keep it for when he was not working and it did in fact suit him quite well.

However the new look on his consort had the most sinful effect on Gundham's mind and he could not keep his shameless desires in check.

 

***

 

Kazuichi was lying on his back on top of his bed, his chest steadily moving with every breath he took in his aroused state, while Gundham was kneeling between his spread legs. Gundham eyed his consort up and down, enjoying the sight that was given to him. The combination of an oversized sweater, with a short skirt and thigh high stockings, which were all in a soft and light colouring, was truly alluring for him.

His hands slowly went over Kazuichi's tempting form, before dipping underneath the sweater and pushing it aside with gentle fingers, making Kazuichi's breath hitch at the soft touch. Pushing the light fabric up until his paramour's chest was exposed, Gundham leaned down, licking along the pink buds that adorned it. Kazuichi gave a content purr at the sensation and his hands found their way towards Gundham's head, holding him in place. A breathy moan then escaped his lips when Gundham took the hard bud between his teeth and playfully bit into it. Kissing it in an apologetic manner, Gundham then moved onto the other, gifting it with the same attention. Enjoying the ministrations, Kazuichi lifted his chest slightly towards his lover and his legs spread more apart, letting Gundham come just that bit closer to him.

Deciding that he has paid enough attention to that captivating part of his consort's divine body for now, Gundham began slowly moving down the warm skin, kissing every inch he could reach. His lips moved along the soft chest and then slowly down towards the sensitive stomach, which elicited the most sweet sounds from Kazuichi and made his abdomen twitch with delight.

When Gundham then reached the waistband of the skirt his lover was wearing, he raised his body up again until he was kneeling normally like before. His hands then found their way towards Kazuichi's smooth legs, running along the luxurious fabric of the stockings, until his fingers reached the unclothed part of his thighs just beneath the light coloured skirt. Gundham let his finger slowly caress the exposed thigh, before carefully sliding beneath the skirt and pushing it up, exposing the sweetly coloured underwear beneath it. Taking the waistband of the underwear gently into his hand, Gundham slowly pulled it down his lover's enchanting legs.

After letting the underwear fall to the side, as it was not needed any more, he looked at his alluring beloved who was lying so invitingly on top of the bed, and it was breathtaking. The sight of his beloved being still partly dressed felt even more enticing and sinful than having him bare and exposed. Not being able to hold himself back any longer, Gundham leaned down towards Kazuichi and caught his lips in a sensual kiss, pulling his beloved into an intimate embrace.


	12. Day 12: Rimming/Analingus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12:  
> Licking | Pet Play | **Rimming/Analingus** | Costume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags that apply:  
> Alternate Universe – Non-Despair

It never ceased to impress and at the same time captivate Gundham how highly sensitive his consort's mortal form was. Even the most slightest caress could turn Kazuichi into a wanton mess who would be willing to do anything as long as Gundham would touch him. To the lewd mechanic's fortune, Gundham was happy to oblige to the request of making his lover scream out in raw pleasure in any possible form.

One of the practises that Gundham enjoyed using to make his dark queen moan out his name, did ironically not involve him directly mating him.

 

Kazuichi's fingers were clawing into the mattress, like of an untamed beast, and his moans filled up the room, as if he were a siren singing for Gundham and calling him into his spell. His body was in an odd angle, as only his head and higher part of his back were still touching the bed and his lower body was held up into the air by Gundham, giving the Overlord access to his paramour's alluring backside and keeping him at his mercy, all the while allowing the lovers to see each other and letting Gundham witness Kazuichi's every reaction. Gundham could never thank the dark gods enough for Kazuichi's flexible body, which he had acquired from years of climbing into heavy machinery.

Nibbling on the plump cheek, Gundham enjoyed hearing the aroused breaths his lover made and seeing him in such a needy state. Moving along the soft flesh, he then returned to the rosy skin that was craving his attention and he let his tongue dip into the tight heat within, earning him a lovely sounding whimper from his consort. His tongue moved inside of Kazuichi's willing body, eliciting gasps and moans that were entrancing like the world's most sweetest music. Licking along the delicate muscle, Gundham eyed his beloved up and down, loving what only he and no other mortal was allowed to see. Kazuichi's eyes were glassy from lust and he was biting his lips in a highly sensual manner, while his wanton body was yearning for more of his lover's intoxicating touch. The sight was truly sinful, yet it was sublime at the same time and Gundham could never have enough of seeing Kazuichi in such a breathtaking state.

Gundham's fingers dug themselves deeper into Kazuichi's hips, while he increased his ministrations with his tongue, diving deeper within his paramour and eating him out eagerly. The reactions and responsiveness of his dark consort were magnificent and they made him seem almost radiant.

Broken moans left Kazuichi's lips and he kept on calling out Gundham's name, saying it again and again like it was the only thing that was keeping him from going insane from lust and hearing this filled Gundham with pride and a primal desire to elicit more of these glorious and shameless cries, so he eagerly continued pleasuring him with his tongue.

His consort's sensitive mortal form was truly captivating and Gundham could not get enough of making him scream out with lust and desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be honest, when I began this I never would have thought how long this could take ^^” I hope that I will be able to finished it on time...


	13. Day 13: Gags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13:  
> Weight Gain | Distant/Distracted Sex | **Gags** | Creampie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags that apply:  
> Island Mode

Usually Gundham enjoyed that his lover was loud when they shared passionate moments with each other, as he did feel pride about the fact that it was him and him alone that was able to make Kazuichi moan in such a sinful way, however this time he wanted to keep his consort as quiet as possible. As it unfortunately turned out their current lodging was not as sound proof as they initially believed and so some of the other mortals were able to overhear them while passing by the small cottage and concluded that Kazuichi was in an urgent need of help. This was not the most pleasant conversation Gundham had experienced when he had been forced to somehow explain the reason behind the sounds.

To teach his beloved pet how to stay quiet when they shared intimacy within their bed, Gundham had acquired a gag from the shop – which did raise the question why the always seemingly vacant shop sold such peculiar items.

 

Kazuichi let out a muffled moan and his fingers dug into Gundham's back, while he was moving his body in an untamed manner, riding his lover eagerly. The little ball that was between his lips and was kept tightly in place by a strap was doing a marvellous job at keeping Kazuichi's shameless cries at bay, so that only Gundham was able to hear the lustful sounds that he emitted.

Pulling his paramour closer, Gundham kissed along the sweet tasting skin of Kazuichi's throat and then wandered up towards his face until he felt the smooth fabric of the strap against his lips. “I must confess my pet, that I have not believed that such a simple toy would be able to keep your wanton voice tamed.” he kissed the corner of Kazuichi's mouth gently, “Yet no matter how much I make you call out with the most carnal pleasure, almost no sounds leave your sultry lips.” Gundham then moved Kazuichi's alluring body in a swift and powerful manner, allowing him to pound into his lover. The sudden sensation made Kazuichi call out with lust, yet his every cry was swallowed by the gag in his mouth.

Moving his body eagerly to bring them both the utmost pleasure, Kazuichi moaned in the most sensual manner, yet all of it was suppressed and only left for Gundham to hear and enjoy. A trickle of saliva ran down from the corner of Kazuichi's mouth, which had collected on the gag and the sight was sinfully filthy, making his pet seem even more lewd as before. More muted cries and moans filled the room, and within them Gundham could spot his own name being called out with lust ever so often, which was muffled by the lewd ball in-between Kazuichi's lips.

“Do you wish to scream out my name, my pet?” Gundham asked his paramour and kissed his throat tenderly, nibbling along the tender flesh, which made Kazuichi whimper in the most needy way. “As much as I enjoy making you moan, I will teach you to keep your shameless voice quiet, as only I am allowed to hear your sinful cries.” He then pushed his lover down, looming above him and enjoying the sight he was given of Kazuichi's aroused body and the gag that was keeping his lips apart. “You are mine, Kazuichi and I will never share any part of you, not even your alluring voice.” It was a selfish desire to keep his lover to himself, yet Gundham could see the grin that formed on his lover's lips and he was overcome with the wish to kiss his beloved pet.

Though the gag was still a highly alluring sight, so the kiss could wait a little longer.


	14. Day 14: Asphyxiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14:  
>  **Asphyxiation** | Cunnilingus | Distention | Tentacles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags that apply:  
> Remnants of Despair
> 
> As always a little warning for those who don't feel too comfortable with the more twisted love I portray them having during despair.  
> Also for those who don't know what asphyxiation means, it means choking

His throat was burning like a hot rope was tied around it and only left the minimum amount of air pass through that was needed to keep Kazuichi from loosing consciousness. Kazuichi's fingers dug themselves into the hands that were holding him by the neck, pressing down and chocking him in the most delicious way.

Gundham was on top of him, slamming roughly into Kazuichi's willing and otherwise useless body, and he was keeping the mechanic at his mercy with his forceful hold. If the Ultimate Despair wished for it, he could press down just a bit harder and choke Kazuichi to death with his own hands. The mere thought of getting killed in such a twisted and cruel way by his own lover, while getting fucked in the most violent way made Kazuichi's toes curl.

His heels dug into the mattress and he began to trash around, trying to loosen the hold on him and get away. The loss of air and pain within his body, mixed with the danger of being killed awakened Kazuichi's instincts and so he began fighting for his survival against his master, who enjoyed seeing the useless struggles. There was no way for Kazuichi to overpower the stronger man and it wasn't like he really wanted to anyway. The feeling of helplessness was too addicting for him and he wanted more of the burning pain.

Kazuichi gave broken gasps as Gundham pounded mercilessly into his body and the blinding pleasure mixed together with the panic he was feeling at the constant loss of air made him pant shamelessly. While slamming against Kazuichi's prostate, making him scream breathlessly, Gundham closed his hands slightly more, increasing the pressure onto the delicate throat and sending an adrenaline rush throughout Kazuichi's whole body.

Again and again he was pounded into in a violent manner and the choking hold on his neck was tightened ever so often, making Kazuichi's eyes cross with pleasure and he was gasping for air. His mind was turning numb from the maddening sensation and he began loosing his grip on his consciousness. All he could see was his master on top of him and all he could feel was the mixture of violent pleasure and sweet pain. His mind was in a state of panic and lust at the same time. It was torture and it was the most despairing sensation one could experience, and Kazuichi loved it, he craved it.

Clawing and scratching like he was a wild animal on the hand that was pressing down on his throat and took away his ability to breathe, Kazuichi gasped for air and pretended to struggle, making Gundham choke him even more and giving Kazuichi that addicting rush, sending him over the edge in the most violent way, before everything turned black.

 

It took Kazuichi a few moments before he had been able to open his eyes again, after loosing consciousness from the loss of air. He knew it was due to Gundham helping him, but he also knew that his lover would forever deny doing so, pretending that he wouldn't care if he survived or not, and Kazuichi didn't want it any other way.


	15. Day 15: Overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15:  
> Forniphilia | **Overstimulation** | Intercrural Sex | Uniforms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags that apply:  
> Alternate Universe – Non-Despair

Again and again Kazuichi was brought over the edge, his body trembling and shuddering with every orgasm. The pleasure was overwhelming and he felt like he was loosing his hold on reality. Even the slightest touch would make him squirm with need and his skin was tingling all over. His voice was hoarse from moaning and screaming out in pleasure so much and now only broken cries made it past his lips.

Kazuichi's was leaning with his back against Gundham's broad and strong chest, his legs spread apart wide while Gundham's hands were touching him all over, roaming along the oversensitive skin. The hands slowly wandered back between Kazuichi's legs, taking his aching member and slowly and almost painfully stroking it up and down, sending sparks throughout his spine and making him whimper. With shaking hands, Kazuichi grabbed hold of Gundham's arms, using them to keep his grip while his body trashed weakly from the stimulation.

A gentle kiss was placed on his ear by his lover. “You are doing so marvellously, my pet.” Gundham whispered lovingly into Kazuichi's ear, while his hand keep on moving, massaging the leaking cock. “You are taking it all so well.” he added with the same tender voice and Kazuichi gave a broken cry when Gundham's thumb went over the tip of his cock. Out of instinct he bit into his lips and he bucked his hips into his lover's hand. Everything felt so tense and it was almost agonising for Kazuichi, but it was addicting at the same time. The pulsation between his legs became stronger with every time he came and every touch was making him yearn for more. His skin was feeling wet and filthy from all the cum that was sticking onto his stomach and chest, while his body itself was burning like a fire was set within and the mind-numbing pleasure never stopped, no matter how often he reached his peek.

A set of fingers penetrated him again, while his dripping member was continued being pumped up and down, faster than before, and the fingers and the hand now began moving in a furious manner, giving Kazuichi an almost blinding sensation. Kazuichi's fingers dug into Gundham's hand, as he feared that he would lose himself otherwise if he didn't hold onto his lover, and he tried to call out his lover's name. However the ability to speak has left him completely and he only managed to mumble some incomprehensible words in-between his sobs and moans.

The pressure within his lower body was building up again, however this time it was without much warning and a broken and breathless cry came past his lips, while his body shuddered violently during his release. Kazuichi was trying to get his breathing under control again, however he didn't get a moment to catch his breath, as the hands still kept on moving and Gundham's lips kissed along the heated skin. Kazuichi couldn't take it any more, however the pleasure was too great to let it stop.


	16. Day 16: Sixty-nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16:  
> Nipple Play | Frottage | Body Worship | **Sixty-nine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags that apply:  
> Alternate Universe – Non-Despair

The sight with which he was gifted was almost divine and took Gundham's breath away. Kazuichi was kneeling over Gundham's body and was eagerly licking along the hard shaft of his lover's cock, while his backside was turned towards him, letting Gundham enjoy the view of his perfectly formed arse and touch him in any way that he wished for.

Kissing along the plump cheek that was presented to him, Gundham then gently bit into the soft flesh, emitting the most lovely gasp from his dark consort. A low chuckle made it past Gundham's lips and he began nibbling along the sweet skin, making Kazuichi whimper and tremble in a delightful manner. Taking his time to tease his little, wanton pet, Gundham began leaving small marks along the lush thighs and cheeks so that the world would know that this godlike mortal belonged to him.

Kazuichi was squirming atop of him, pushing out his behind in an attempt to divert Gundham's ministrations to his more sensitive body parts. The way Kazuichi arched his back like a needy animal looked truly alluring and so Gundham rewarded him licking along Kazuichi's aching shaft, while his pet continued doing the same, making both give men a low moan.

Gundham could feel how Kazuichi's wet tongue moved along his thick member in the most sinful manner, showing off his talent with his mouth. Wanting to return the same amount of pleasure to his beloved consort, Gundham mimicked his lover's movements, while his hands caressed the trembling thighs next to his head. Slowly Kazuichi took the cock into his mouth and began bobbing his head up and down. The feeling was heavenly and Gundham gave a moan, while letting his head fall back for a moment. Raising his head again, Gundham took Kazuichi's member into his mouth and began sucking on it. The sensation made Kazuichi moan around the cock in his mouth, sending a shiver throughout Gundham's body at the feeling. The lovers both moved their heads and let their tongues caress the burning skin of each other's cocks, trying to give their lover the utmost pleasure possible and sharing this highly intimate act between them.

Being taken over by his lust, Kazuichi relaxed his throat before letting his lover's member slowly slide down it. To intensify the already overwhelming stimulation Kazuichi began humming and Gundham had to use almost all of his willpower to not spend himself then and there at that overwhelming feeling.

The pleasure was making his concentration falter and thus made it harder to return the intense sensation, so Gundham began to simply follow his more carnal instincts and just let his body move on his own. Taking his finger into his mouth for a moment and making them wet, he then let them run softly over the bare skin and moved them up until he felt the twitching ring of muscle under his fingertips, before pressing down and at the same time continuing with his ministrations with his mouth on Kazuichi's member. His pet's began trembling more and when Gundham pushed his fingers into the tight heat, Kazuichi gave a needy moan. Wanting more, Kazuichi shamelessly pushed out his wanton body for Gundham to claim, who continued moving his fingers and his head in a steady rhythm, while his paramour returned the pleasure; letting the throbbing cock slide in and out of his throat.

Finding the sensitive bundle of nerves within his consort's body, Gundham began pressing against it while letting his tongue run along the hot flesh and Kazuichi moaned shamelessly around Gundham's cock, while his body began shuddering violently and he came. The vibrations of Kazuichi's throat that were caused by the wanton sounds, were enough to also push Gundham over the edge, so he spend himself deep within his pet's throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only while writing this drabble did I notice that I never actually used the 69 within my nsfw fics, which is quite a weird realisation
> 
> Also, we're half way there!


	17. Day 17: Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17:  
>  **Masturbation** | Seduction | Collaring | Orgasm Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags that apply:  
> Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics

There was nothing more annoying than heats, except maybe being in heat when your stupid mate was out being none the wiser about his partner's predicament. Kazuichi cursed the fact that he was an omega and thus had to suffer through his heat cycle every few months, especially when the alpha wasn't there to help him through that time.

Trashing and turning within his nest to somehow ignore that burning within his body, he then sighed and turned his attention towards the small clock on the wall to only groan in frustration when he saw that it was still hours until Gundham would return from work. Hours where the need to be mated would only intensify with every minute and it was already barely tolerable. There was no way the omega would be able to hold out this long, so he had to take the matter into his own hands. Quite literally.

 

A gasp left Kazuichi's lips when his trembling hand began pumping his aching cock. He had hastily taken off his trousers and underwear, and was now lying in his nest with spread legs, trying to ease the tension between them. His hand was moving eagerly along his leaking member, emitting shameless moans from him. Closing his eyes, Kazuichi could see Gundham before him who was leaning over him and was whispering sweet words into his ear with his low voice, while his hand was guiding Kazuichi's own. The fantasy made a shiver run throughout his whole body and he could feel slick running down his thighs. In his fantasy Gundham began kissing along Kazuichi's body, telling him how much he loved him and how much he wanted him between every kiss, and he gently guided Kazuichi's free hand further down between his legs. Slowly he penetrated himself with his own fingers and began moving them in and out of himself, while keeping on his rhythm with his other hand, making him moan out. “Oh yes... deeper.” he begged with closed eyes, imagining his lover being the one to please him like this. “Gundham.” he moaned in a needy voice, moving his fingers and hand faster than before.

“Yes, my paramour?”

The sudden and way too real sounding voice made Kazuichi jump and snap his eyes open. To his shock none other than Gundham himself was standing next to the bedroom door and was watching him. “Why did you stop my consort? I was quite enjoying the show.” Gundham crooked his head to the side, like nothing was amiss.

Kazuichi however felt like he had a heart attack at having his boyfriend catch him during masturbating, “W-Why are you here?!”

“I do live in this realm and when I noticed your alluring scent when entering, I was immediately drawn to you. I also had the unforeseen opportunity of leaving early today.” Gundham explained how he suddenly came to be in their bedroom. He then gave a lewd smile, “Now, do not mind me and please continue, my pet.” he slowly went towards the bed and took a seat on the end, keeping his eyes on the omega.

A wave of shyness overcame Kazuichi at the demand, however the seducing scent that the alpha emitted mixed in with his own hormones made the idea of pleasing himself in front of his lover sound amazing. After first moving his fingers slowly, Kazuichi quickly returned to his previous intensity and quickly went even further, while Gundham was watching his every movement. The omega gave shameless cries as he pleased himself, spreading his legs further for the alpha to see. His fingers went deeper, pushing in and out in a frantic manner and Kazuichi could feel Gundham's eyes on his body. Feeling daring, Kazuichi looked his lover straight into the eyes, while he fingered himself, and was calling out the alpha's name like it was Gundham himself who was making him feel this good. Pressing against his sweet spot, Kazuichi cried out and pushed his hip upwards out of instinct, pushing his fingers in as deep as he could while his other hand was wildly moving along his leaking cock. He could see out of the corner of his eyes how the alpha was licking his lips like a hungry animal eyeing his prey and his scent was filled with lust and desire.

With one last loud cry of his lover's name, Kazuichi came and his whole body shuddered with his release. Panting heavily, Kazuichi closed his eyes in the afterglow. Never in his life had masturbating felt this intensive and highly erotic. When Kazuichi then felt the mattress shift as Gundham moved towards the omega with hunger, it felt even more amazing.


	18. Day 18: Fucking Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18:  
>  **Fucking Machine** | Latex | Role Reversal | Xenophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags that apply:  
> Remnants of Despair
> 
> Same warning as always, so read with caution

The evil Overlord of Ice could not understand how it came to this, yet here he was and was obliging to his pet's shameless wishes. Moans filled the room as Kazuichi's wanton form struggled against his restrains in an futile attempt to free himself. His arms were bound above his head, while his legs were kept far apart by rope and were making any movement impossible for the lowly mortal. However what was keeping his pet at attention was the machine that was currently slamming a dildo into his wanton body in a furious manner.

Kazuichi had begged his master to try out the toy that he had built and after some consideration Gundham than gave in and agreed to trying it out. However as the Overlord himself would not be able to gain any physical pleasure himself from this contraption, he instead decided to make his pet go through sweet torture while he was being fucked by this toy, so Gundham had immediately put the machine on his highest setting without warning the other beforehand, which had emitted an almost painful and yet lewd cry from Kazuichi.

Tears ran down the mortal's face from the hard thrusts and almost torturing pleasure. Kazuichi tried to move his body away from his own machine which was currently mating him relentlessly, yet at the same time he attempted to pushed himself more towards the contraption to make the toy penetrate him deeper, however both were made impossible due to the restrains still keeping him in place.

“Your shameless cries show what a filthy hussy you truly are, as you can even find pleasure in getting mated by a machine.” Gundham stated and let his fingers run over the cold and hard metal, like it was one of his loyal hellish beasts. Kazuichi could not answer, at least not in an intelligible manner, as only moans and cries came out of him. Gundham was not even sure if the lowly mortal was still able to comprehend words in his lust filled state of mind.

“Just what devastating curse has my cold heard bound to yours?” Gundham asked his pet, “Fate is truly mysterious in the utmost cruel manner.” he then leisurely turned the machine down to its lowest setting, making Kazuichi whimper at the sudden slow and weak movement, before he turned it up again within an instant. The abrupt change from next to no ministrations to ruthless mating made Kazuichi widen his eyes and he cried out loudly.

The needy and lust filled moans made Gundham furrow his brows and so he gave a kick onto the machine, forcing it forward and thus making it penetrate Kazuichi's wanton body even deeper. The harsh movement made Kazuichi's body jolt and he gave a broken scream. Gundham could not tell if the scream was from pain or pleasure and frankly he did not care that much, as he knew that the Remnant of Despair would find the most pleasure within the most remorseless pain, no matter if it was given to him by a soulless machine or his own lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Gundham doesn't like sharing his pet's body, especially not with a machine x)


	19. Day 19: Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19:  
>  **Public** | Formal Wear | Straitjacket | Cock-Warming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags that apply:  
> Island Mode

Kazuichi could hear the faint voices of his friends, who were hanging out at the beach and were having fun with each other while playing in the ocean. He was completely aware of their presence only a short distance away from him, however they had no idea that he was there, hidden just out of sight between some palm trees and bushes. What they also were unaware about was the fact that Kazuichi wasn't alone. Gundham was with him, also hidden from the other students. Yet the one fact the unsuspecting students especially weren't aware about and never should be was what exactly the two hidden lovers were currently doing.

A quiet moan was silence with a heated kiss, as Kazuichi moved his body on top of his lover. He was mostly undressed and was eagerly riding Gundham's thick cock, while his lover was holding him close and kissed him passionately to swallow up every sound. Kazuichi's fingers dug themselves into his lover's back, while he was moving his body up and down and tried his best to not make any sound that the other's could overhear by accident. It was dangerous what they were doing, yet they couldn't stop themselves. The pleasure was drugging for them and the risk of getting caught only heightened the sensation they were experiencing.

A kiss was placed on the corner of Kazuichi's mouth by his lover, when a whimper had passed his lips. “You will need to keep your voice down my paramour or the unsuspecting mortals could hear your lascivious cries.” Gundham whispered against Kazuichi's lips, making him shiver and kiss his lover fiercely. Gundham reciprocated the kiss with the same amount of passion and his hands wandered towards the other's hips, grabbing him and helping him move his body in an even more untamed manner. The lovers both moaned quietly into their shared kiss, keeping each other quiet as they fucked out in the open.

Kazuichi didn't care any more that he made noises and he didn't care any more that their friends had surprisingly decided to go to the beach after he and Gundham were already there and could overhear them by accident if the lovers weren't careful enough. It just felt too amazing and downright addicting to care about any possible risks.

When Gundham began aiming their movements so that he was thrusting against Kazuichi's sweet spot, said male had to bite his lips to keep his voice in. Using one of his hands to cover his mouth, Kazuichi moved his body up and down with fast movements, his legs shacking heavily, and he could feel the hard cock ramming into him again and again, making him want to scream with pleasure. Yet he had to keep his voice down.

After a few more furious thrusts, Kazuichi could feel himself tense up heavily before he was overwhelmed with an almost blinding pleasure as he came, and he bit hard into his lover's shoulder, his teeth digging into the skin and keeping his voice hidden while he spend himself. In his dazed mind he could only vaguely notice how Gundham began shuddering and came deep within Kazuichi's willing body.

 

A few more moments passed before the lovers were able to move again, so they quickly got dressed again and left their hideout at the edge of the beach while all of the unsuspecting students were none the wiser about what had happened just a bit further down.


	20. Day 20: Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20:  
> Urophagia | Hot-Dogging | Emeto | **Dirty talk**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags that apply:  
> Alternate Universe – Non-Despair

Kazuichi loved hearing Gundham's voice. The way his boyfriend talked in his deep voice made everything he said sound well educated and at the same time adorably dorky. Kazuichi could spend hours just listening to Gundham talk about stuff and he would never get bored of it.

However there was another way that Gundham's voice could sound and Kazuichi was the only person who could ever hear the smooth and erotic voice that his lover had when they were alone together behind closed doors.

 

Kazuichi's fingers dug into the sheets of his bed and he moaned loudly when Gundham was pounding into his body from behind. His lover's hands were holding him by the hips and when he then leaned over Kazuichi's body, one of his hands caressed the burning skin and made Kazuichi shiver, while the other was placed next to Kazuichi's hand to keep himself upright. Kissing Kazuichi's ear tenderly, Gundham whispered into it. “You enjoy this, do you not, Kazuichi?” Gundham asked with his low and husky voice, “Tell me, my paramour.” he then nuzzled into Kazuichi's neck and kept on his steady rhythm of moving in and out of his lover.

Purring at the tender touches, Kazuichi moved his head to the side and answered with a shacking voice, “Ahh, f-fuck ye.. yes!”

This honest answer made Gundham give a low chuckle and he gently bit into his lover's earlobe, “You are a truly lewd mortal to find pleasure in being taken from behind like an animal. Yet it makes your title so much more fitting, my pet.” Just hearing this special nickname that Gundham only used when he was in bed with Kazuichi, never failed to make said man tremble with arousal.

Thrusting deep into his lover's body, Gundham let his hand wander over Kazuichi's abdomen and was making him twitch and shudder. Yet the teasing hand never touched Kazuichi there where he was aching the most, making him whimper with want. Knowing fully well what was causing his lover's desperate need to be touched, Gundham smirked. “Where do you want to be touched? Tell me, Kazuichi.”

A wave of shyness overcame Kazuichi, but at the same time it made him more aroused at being asked something like this. “P-Please.” he gasped, “Ngh please to-.. touch me...there.”

“There?” Gundham asked, pretending to sound confused. “Do you mean here?” he grabbed Kazuichi's dripping cock and began pumping it in the same rhythm of his movements, making Kazuichi hiss, “Y-Yes!”

“You are such a naughty mortal to ask for this, my pet.” Gundham said, his voice turning deeper with lust.

The overwhelming pleasure that Kazuichi's was feeling made him moan and cry out in earnest and he moved his body more towards his lover, making him dive in deeper. “The way you cry out from pleasure like this is truly entrancing.” Gundham whispered between his own pants and nibbled at Kazuichi's nape, “You have such a lewd voice. It makes you sound like some wanton hussy.” It was rare that Gundham called him something like this, but it made Kazuichi shudder violently. “What am I saying?” Gundham suddenly asked and Kazuichi could just hear the perverted grin in the other's seducing voice, “You are one, and I can prove it.” With this, Gundham took his fingers from Kazuichi's cock and pushed them into his lover's mouth, making Kazuichi taste his own precum. It was a weird taste, yet it was oddly arousing and so Kazuichi began sucking on the fingers almost shamelessly, letting his tongue run over each finger and licking them clean.

“You are amazing, Kazuichi. Only you can look so divine, while doing something so filthy.” Gundham watched his lover and slowly took his hand back, placing it back on Kazuichi's hips, together with the other one, before pounding hard and deep into him, right against his prostate, causing Kazuichi to cry out and making his upper body sink onto the soft mattress beneath him.

“Your body feels so marvellous. You are so hot and tight, my paramour.” Gundham panted and his fingers pressed into Kazuichi's skin. “Can you feel me deep within your mortal form?”

Kazuichi screamed out “Yes!” again and again, together with Gundham's name. He could feel his lover's every movement and it was maddening.

“Scream for me, my beloved. I want you to scream out towards the world what pleasure I am giving you, so that they all know that you are mine.” Gundham demanded with his addicting voice and pushed Kazuichi over the edge, making him scream out loudly as he came.


	21. Day 21: Food Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21:  
> Bukakke | **Food play** | Suspension | Branding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags that apply:  
> Alternate Universe – Non-Despair

At first Gundham had been sceptical about Kazuichi's proposal of taking food items into their bedroom. However after some consideration and convincing from his dark consort, Gundham agreed to give it a try, as he did enjoy eating sweet food like any other mortal and he also loved having sex with his significant other. After going shopping inside a more scandalous shop to acquire something that would be safe to use, the couple made their way back towards their shared realm with their purchase.

To avoid soiling their bedroom, Kazuichi took his lover by the hand and pulled him into their kitchen, before pulling him down into a hungry kiss. Gundham reincorporated the kiss with passion and pushed his paramour against the table, before lifting him easily and setting him onto it. Kazuichi spread his legs slightly, allowing his lover to stand between them and letting them be closer to each other as they fell into their intimate embrace. Being the more eager one, Kazuichi quickly grabbed at the other's shirt like some needy animal and pulled them off Gundham's body. Letting his consort undress him, Gundham gave a dark chuckle, “You seem very eager to try this out, my dark queen.”

“Of course.” Kazuichi gave a lewd grin, “I like chocolate and I like your body, so I'll especially like eating chocolate from your body.” A blush spread across of Gundham's face at the statement and he averted his eyes for a moment. Noticing his lover's hesitance, Kazuichi took off his own clothes and grabbed the bottle of liquid chocolate. “Here, let me show you what I mean.” he grinned teasingly, like he exactly knew what he was doing. Holding the bottle over his own body, Kazuichi tipped it over and let the chocolate drip onto his exposed body, while he was keeping eye contact with his lover. Gundham had to admit that he had expected that seeing his beloved being covered in food would look odd and filthy, yet now that he was able to see how the rich chocolate slowly ran down Kazuichi's bare skin, he looked seducing and down right appetising. Gundham's eyes followed how the dark liquid slowly flowed down his paramour's chest, covering every inch with the sweet substance, and then dripped down towards his soft stomach and thighs. A low growl left Gundham and he grabbed his ever so tempting paramour, pulling him towards himself and hungrily licking the chocolate of the alluring body that was presented to him. Letting his tongue run over every inch of skin and licking up every last drop of the addicting liquid, he could feel how Kazuichi melted into the sensation, his back arching and his chest pressing itself towards Gundham's warm lips. Licking the last bit of chocolate of one of the pink buds, Gundham gently bit into the tender flesh, making his paramour pant and shiver at the sensation.

Now that all the chocolate from his queen's body was gone, Gundham raised himself again and licked his lips, tasting the remainder of the sweet chocolate on them. “I must agree that you have been correct that this would be to my taste, my pet. And I must admit that I would not mind another taste.”

Hearing the confession made Kazuichi grin with self-satisfaction. “Well, I guess you could have more.” he playfully pulled on the waistband of Gundham's trousers and then smirked in the most teasing and lewd way, “However you forgot one thing, Gundham.” Jumping down from the table, he pulled down the now way too tight garment, before pushing Gundham into a chair and kneeling before him, while holding up the bottle of liquid chocolate. “It's my turn now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want chocolate now


	22. Day 22: Hand-jobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22:  
> Impact Play | Cuckolding | **Hand-jobs** | Threesome (or more)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags that apply:  
> Alternate Universe – Non-Despair

There was no way that Kazuichi would be able to keep his hands to himself when Gundham Tanaka was his boyfriend. How could he? Gundham was handsome, ripped and down right breathtaking, especially when he was undressed. There was nothing that wasn't gorgeous about him. And the best thing was that Gundham also couldn't keep his hands from Kazuichi. Whenever the couple had the chance they were all over each other, kissing and touching wherever they could reach.

 

Kazuichi had spend the night, just like many others before, inside of Gundham's dorm room after they had sex the night before and instead of getting ready for class like they should at the moment, they were again unable to keep their hands to themselves – not that Kazuichi complained. He was sitting between Gundham's legs, while his own were wrapped around his lover's waist and the couple was kissing each other passionately. Grabbing at Gundham's hair and back, Kazuichi felt like he was melting into their kiss, as his and his lover's tongues danced around each other. With no hesitance at all, Gundham's hands were roaming Kazuichi's naked body, groping and feeling the flesh, before pulling him closer until their bodies were pressed flush against each other.

Breaking their kiss to catch some air, Kazuichi looked deep into his lover's eyes with need. “I want you to fuck me now. I can't fucking take it how much I want you, Gundham.” His whole body was screaming for Gundham and he wanted nothing more than to be pushed down onto the bed and be fucked until he couldn't walk any more.

Using the chance, Gundham began kissing along Kazuichi's throat. “I also wish for nothing else than to claim your sublime body as mine, however we do not have the time.” Yet despite saying that, Gundham didn't stop with his ministrations and Kazuichi guessed the hard cock pressing into his abdomen could be the reason behind it, again a thing he didn't mind at all. However what Kazuichi did mind was the prospect of getting into trouble for ditching class, even if the thought to just spend the whole day in bed with his lover sounded tempting. They had to get ready for class, if only Kazuichi's own lewd desire and the throbbing between his legs weren't so distracting; not to mention the way Gundham was touching him all over and how their dripping cocks were pressing against each other, making both pant quietly.

Giving into their fate that they were short on time, Kazuichi grabbed between their bodies and took both their members into his hands, before pumping them eagerly and making both groan at the sudden friction. Catching Kazuichi's lips in a heated kiss, Gundham wrapped his own hands around Kazuichi's, moving them in a faster pace and causing them to moan into the kiss. The lovers moved their hands in a ravenous manner, while they shared a fiery kiss as they brought each other an almost blinding pleasure. The way both their hands felt against the tense skin and how their cocks ever so slightly rubbed against each other made Kazuichi's legs tremble with lust and he felt a burning sensation build up deep within his body. Out if pure instinct he began moving his hands almost fiercely, eliciting more muffled moans from the couple and within a few short moments they were both suddenly overwhelmed with a blinding pleasure as they found their release together.

 

Gasping for air, Kazuichi was leaning heavily against his lover and was slowly coming down from his high, while Gundham was lazily kissing Kazuichi's shoulder and was enjoying the afterglow. Kazuichi was feeling sticky and down right filthy with all the cum that was now covering his body, but at the same time he couldn't feel better than he was feeling now, in the arms of the man he loved and enjoying the residing pleasure from sharing such an intimate experience.

Sadly all the good things always came to an end and the students had to get to class before they were too late, so they quickly cleaned themselves off, before getting dressed and leaving the room like nothing at all happened. Though Kazuichi was limping ever so slightly from the night before and he could hardly wait for more later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn I made them horny here and damn I like them like this x)


	23. Day 23: Master/Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22:  
> Scars | **Master/Slave** | Shibari | Size Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags that apply:  
> Alternate Universe - Fantasy
> 
> Just a little disclaimer, since I'm not sure if it's clear within this drabble:  
> Everything in here is completely consensual from both sides

Gundham was always drawn towards the mortals with the most despair and sin within their souls, as they were the ones who would be the most willing to give themselves away to gain what they desired. This had also been the case when the demon had been pulled in by the deep despair that was felt by a mortal going by the name Kazuichi Souda many years back. Like all the other mortals he had been willing to give up his own life, yet he had been different from the other mortals. He did not wish for any dominating power or earthly riches. No, he had only wished for his tormentor, his own father who had heavily abused him his whole life, to find his end and for this the mortal had been willing to give up his immortal soul to a demon.

Gundham had been hesitant to agree and thus devour a desperate soul that simply wished for justice, yet he had been feeling an unknown and almost sinful desire to have this mortal as his own and so he offered a different deal. The death of the one that had sired the mortal for an eternity of servitude towards the demon. A life for a life, to which the mortal had agreed.

 

***

 

The demon was leisurely leaning back into the throne in which he was currently residing, while his beloved pet was sitting atop of him with spread legs and his unclad form was moving in the most entrancing way. The way in which the willing slave was letting Gundham thrust into his hot and tight body made Kazuichi seem like a seducing temptress who had been created solely to please his master. While riding his master, the slave made the most sensual sounds; gasping, panting and moaning from the pleasure he was feeling and Gundham watched how his pet was pleasing him eagerly.

Eyeing the body riding him, Gundham let his hands wander towards the backside of his slave and began foundling the plump flesh, while giving him a new order, “Move faster, my pet.”

“Ye-Yes, master.” came the instant reply and Kazuichi obliged, raising his form before slamming it back down again in an almost maddening pace, letting the demon's cock slam into him again and again, and making both moan at the raw sensation they felt because of it. This mortal was like an addicting drug that had the demon under its curse and Gundham wanted more of him. He wanted everything of him. Kazuichi was his and his alone; his slave, his pet and his lover. He owned Kazuichi and he would never let him go.

Grabbing his slave by the hair and pulling him down into a heated kiss, Gundham let his tongue slip into the other's hot mouth, tasting him and dominating him, which earned him a needy whimper from Kazuichi, who didn't stop his last order to ride his master. Breaking the kiss again, he kept his pet close and looked him deep into the eyes. “I order you to answer me truthfully.” Being out of breath from their kiss, the mortal gave a nod. “Then do tell me,” the demon pulled his slave closer and whispered against his swollen lips, “do you feel pleasure?”

Again a nod, this time followed by a breathy voice, “Ng, y-yes master. It fe.. feels so g-good.”

“And also tell me,” Gundham kissed Kazuichi's sweet tasting throat, letting his teeth scrape the delicate skin, “Do you feel love for me?”

Kazuichi shuddered in his arms and he called out with the most sublime voice, “Yes. Yes, I love you master.”

Grinning, Gundham tightened his grip on his slave and began moving his divine body in a furious pace, making his little pet scream with pleasure, “Then I order you to call it out to the world, my pet; that you belong to me alone and that you love me only me.”

Kazuichi's fingers dug themselves into Gundham's shoulders, as he cried out again and again to whom he belonged to and for whom he was feeling this way. Calling out for his master with his lewd voice and holding on to him, with no intention of ever letting go, until he cried out one final time and his whole body shuddered violently as he came, while Gundham spend himself deep inside of him and kissed him passionately.

 

***

 

Carrying the tired mortal into his own chambers, Gundham laid him into his bed and let him rest. Watching the mortal fall asleep with content, he placed a kiss on his head and whispered, “I love you too, Kazuichi.”

Gundham owned everything about Kazuichi, his body, his soul and also his heart and for this he gave his pet his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again a hard topic to write about, but this time 'cause my original idea somehow turned into a way too long story and had next to nothing to do with the Kinktober challenge any more and I had to think about something else ^^”
> 
> Edit: I started writing about the mentioned other idea, so if you want to read it, you can find it over [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577183/chapters/38845559)  
> 


	24. Day 24: Shower/Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24:  
> Pegging | Leather | Lapdances | **Shower/Bath**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags that apply:  
> Alternate Universe – Non-Despair

After a long day of labour there was nothing more satisfying than feeling the warm of hot water running down ones mortal form and so Gundham closed his eyes with content as he stood in his shower. At least until he heard the glass door slide open and then close again, and he felt a set of arms wrap around his chest as a body pressed itself against him.

“Have you decided to join me, my paramour?” He did not have to turn around to know who it was that had entered his realm, yet he still turned and was greeted by the unclad form of Kazuichi, who was looking up at him with lust and desire in his eyes.

Giving a sly grin, his consort placed his arms around Gundham's neck, “Yeah. I thought you could need help with washing yourself.”

“I feel honoured.” Gundham pulled him closer, feeling the lithe body pressing against his own, “Yet I do not believe that either us will get much cleaner in here.”

“True.” Kazuichi gave a small chuckle, “I was planning on making us a bit more dirty.” and with this he pulled his lover down into a sensual kiss. Gundham held his beloved consort close as their lips melted into each other and the water was running down their bodies. Ever so slowly the lovers broke their kiss, yet they stayed close to each other, feeling their breath against their lips and looking deep into the eyes of the one they loved. Kazuichi was the first to break the intimate silence between them and he took the washing lotion, holding it up, “Can I?”

Kissing Kazuichi's alluring neck, Gundham whispered against the soft skin, “Only if I can return the favour, my dark queen.”

“Gladly.”

Tenderly the couple began washing their lover's body with the sweet smelling lotion, which was nothing more than a small excuse to touch and feel the other's body. Letting his fingers caress his consort's divine skin, he enjoyed the lovely reactions Kazuichi had; from shuddering gently in Gundham's arms to purring softly into his ear. While Kazuichi was occupied with feeling up Gundham's chest and stomach, touching the trained muscles and letting his hands run over the pale skin, Gundham was tenderly letting his fingers ghost over Kazuichi's back, making him tremble at the sensation. Ever so slowly Gundham went further down with his ministrations, letting his finger follow the spine all the way towards the curve of Kazuichi's back, before travelling even further and cupping the plump flesh of his behind.

Groping and fondling Kazuichi's lush backside, Gundham was pleased when he heard the small gasp his consort made at the intimate touch. Catching Kazuichi's sublime lips in another deep kiss, Gundham gently pressed against the tight ring of muscle and began massaging it, pushing is fingertips carefully into the tight body from time to time, which earned him the most glorious sounding moans and gasps from Kazuichi.

Kazuichi's wrapped his arms around his lover, holding onto him as his legs were beginning to weaken from the pleasure he was feeling, so Gundham lifted him up and pressed him against the shower wall, while his paramour wrapped his legs around his waist.

Gundham guessed there was something even more satisfying one could do inside of a shower.


	25. Day 25: Tickling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25:  
>  **Tickling** | Scat | Boot Worship | Olfactophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags that apply:  
> Alternate Universe – Non-Despair

In Kazuichi's opinion Gundham had the sweetest and most angelic laugh there was and the rare occasions were the self-proclaimed Overlord of Ice didn't alter it and actually used his natural laugh made Kazuichi just melt. Sadly the stubborn dork always tried to suppress his cute laugh, claiming it wasn't fitting for an evil being like himself, so Kazuichi used every change to hear that sweet sounding voice his boyfriend had.

 

***

 

The couple sat on top of their soft bed, since both were in a more intimate mood. Kazuichi was sitting on his lover's lab and was slowly riding him, savouring the sensation they were both experiencing between them. The lover's shared sweet kisses between each other and let their hands gently caress each other's bare bodies, feeling and touching, and simply enjoying the closeness they shared.

Ever so slowly the lovers broke their kiss and were breathing heavily, panting for air and moaning ever so softly as Kazuichi moved his body, letting Gundham's member move in and out of his burning body. Gundham's lips found their way towards Kazuichi's neck, kissing along the heated skin and gently nibbling on the tender flesh, while Kazuichi let his head slowly fall back and he closed his eyes in bliss. Still letting his hands wander over Gundham's body and marvelling at the firm muscles he could feel underneath his fingertips, Kazuichi's fingers brushed against his lover's sides, which made Gundham tense up ever so slightly and give a small and sweet sounding laugh against Kazuichi's skin.

“My paramour, I must ask you to not touch me at this particular place as I am weak there.” Gundham said with blushing cheeks, yet his voice was still sounding light and Kazuichi couldn't hear any embarrassment in his voice.

“But I love hearing you laugh.” Kazuichi replied with a grin and let his fingers ghost over his boyfriend's sides again, emitting another lovely laugh from his lover and making Kazuichi's heart flutter.

“Well if t-this haha is the case, then I must te-haha teach you a lesson, my beloved.” Gundham said between giggles and laughs, and before Kazuichi could react Gundham began tickling his sides, making him laugh as well. However the sudden sensation made Kazuichi's body tense up and he began to squirm in his lover's arms in an attempt to avoid the tickling, which made Gundham gasp at the sudden tightness and movement of the man he was still inside of.

Still giggling and at the same time panting ever so slightly, Kazuichi grinned at his lover. “I guess you liked that? What a perv.” he teased his boyfriend and punctuated his sentence with tickling Gundham yet again, eliciting the angelic laugh he loved so much to hear, while also enjoying the sudden jolt Gundham made and thus sharply moving within Kazuichi, making him shudder.

Grabbing Kazuichi and pushing him down onto the bed, Gundham leaned over him. “It is not like you are any better than me, my consort.” he smiled lovingly, which then turned playfully malevolent and Gundham began tickling Kazuichi in revenge, who only now noticed he couldn't move away any more. While laughing loudly, Kazuichi squirmed as he tried to move away to no avail, which at the same time made both men pant and gasp again from the jerking motions he made.

Knowing he was at his lover's mercy, Kazuichi used another tactic to free himself from the tickling and so he grabbed Gundham and pulled him down into a kiss. When the tickling stopped, Kazuichi slowly broke the kiss and the lovers were still giggling, “Okay, you win Gundham.”

“This is yet another victory for the Tanaka Empire!” Gundham chuckled at this, not managing to go into his evil Overlord role from all the giggles.

“Yeah, whatever you say you dork.” Kazuichi had to roll his eyes in amusement at his boyfriend's antics and he wound his arms around him, “Now come here and kiss me.” he then pulled Gundham down into a slow and sensual kiss, who in return pulled him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really kinky, but at least it's fluffy
> 
> And yes, I headcanon that Gundham actually has a very cute sounding laugh that he deliberately changes into something more “dark” to fit is evil Overlord of Ice persona, but sometimes he just can't keep it up


	26. Day 26: Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26:  
> Lactation | Roleplay | Smiles/Laughter | **Toys**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags that apply:  
> Alternate Universe – Non-Despair

Sitting in class among his many comrades like nothing was amiss, Gundham was following his duties as a student of this realm of learning and was listening to the Misters of Knowledge. Though in truth he only pretended to be concentrating on what was being said and his eyes were secretly glancing towards the pink haired mortal who was sitting one seat next to him. Kazuichi's eyes were downcast onto the worksheet before him and his brows were furrowed, as if he was in deep concentration. However Gundham knew better that the mortal was neither working on the task he had been given nor was he concentrating – at least not on the lesson. The mortal was however concentrating to neither move nor make any form of sound, which pleased Gundham immensely.

Moving his hand into his coat pocket, Gundham took a small remote into his hand and he let his fingers run over the small control knob which was in the centre of it, above a small button. Hiding a smirk, which was forming on his facial features, behind his scarf, Gundham then turned the little dial up sharply and the mortal next to him suddenly jolted in his seat and gave a low groan that was hardly audible. Kazuichi's hands were fisted into his thighs and his face was turning a crimson colour as he desperately tried to even out his erratic breathing. Gundham could see how Kazuichi turned his eyes towards him, which were starting to get wet with small tears welling up at the corners and Gundham was filled with an almost sinful amount of pride at the display. He felt and immense pleasure from teasing the usually loud and unruly mortal, so Gundham slowly turned the dial down again, making Kazuichi's breathing calm again, before he turned it up again all the way and making the mortal jerk as another groan passed his lips, this time louder than the last which caught the attention of some of the mortals; one of them being the Mistress of Learning.

“Kazuichi, are you alright?” she asked with concern in her voice, “You don't look so well.”

Kazuichi's eyes quickly darted towards Gundham and no words left him, so Gundham answered for him, “I believe the mortal is experiencing aches in his stomach, as he had not been feeling all too well earlier as well. As his closest ally, I shall I escort him to the healers of this realm, so that he may rest.”

Knowing that their teacher would agree to his 'kind offer', Gundham stood up from his seat and went towards the pink haired mortal, helping him stand on his weak legs before escorting him out of the classroom. However instead of bringing him into the infirmary as he had claimed, Gundham led him into his own dorm room.

 

Kazuichi let himself fall onto the bed and instantly came undone now that he was away from the many praying eyes. He was panting heavily and moans went past his lips, as he pressed his legs together to ease the aching between them.

“You did well, my paramour.” Gundham praised his lover at holding out so long, “You may undress now and be released from your sinful burning deep within.”

Like a starved animal who was offered a treat, Kazuichi nearly ripped off his clothing, tossing them to the side and shuddering heavily when the cool air hit his heated skin. Gundham eyed the mortal up and down, enjoying the view of his aroused lover laying on his bed and was waiting eagerly to be ravished. Kazuichi's skin was flustered and he was squirming under the other's watchful gaze. Yet what truly caught Gundham's attention was the small string that was between Kazuichi's legs and went up all the way into his rear were a small vibrator was nested deep within and was currently at its full power thanks to the small remote that Gundham possessed. Kazuichi's thighs and arse were coated with excess lubricant and precum, making his lover look even more shamefully filthy, which pleased Gundham and he was thinking with half of his mind to capture that alluring view on camera.

“My, what a sloppy mess you are, my pet. You are already dripping down there from a little toy, like you are some wanton hussy.” he commented as he approached his alluring lover and had to grin when he noticed how Kazuichi's breath hitched with arousal at the degrading term directed towards him. “Maybe if you show me what for a lewd slut you are for your master, I might even mate you until you can not move any more.”

With hunger in his eyes, Kazuichi quickly got onto his knees and crawled like a lowly animal towards his master, grabbing Gundham by his trousers and eagerly opening them. Gundham had trained his beloved pet well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my second attempt at this prompt, since I was stuck at my first attempt and I must say, I like this one way better X)


	27. Day 27: Degradation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 27:  
> Exhibitionism/Voyeurism | **Degradation** | Gun Play | Against a wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags that apply:  
> Remnants of Despair
> 
> Again same warning as every time

Gundham stared at the lowly being with what bordered on disgust and wondered just why the dark gods had cursed him that he felt affection and even love for this sorry excuse of a mortal called Kazuichi Souda. The Tamer of Automations was kneeling on the floor where he belonged, while his bare body was on display for his master and the only things he was wearing were a tight fitting collar and a set of handcuffs to keep the mutt in his place. Kazuichi was squirming in his place, his erect cock already dripping with precum and it was making him look even more pitiful and filthy than usual.

“I guess you wish to be mated?” Gundham asked in a nonchalant manner, not indicating if he was even considering fulfilling his pet's shameless desire.

“Y-Yes.” Kazuichi panted heavily and a tiny trickle of saliva was running down from the corner of his mouth, “Please, I want you to fuck me master.”

“And since when do I care what you wish for?” Gundham asked and raised a none-existing eyebrow, “If you have forgotten, I am your master and you are nothing more than my pet. As such you are only to follow my commands and not vice versa.”

“Please master.” Kazuichi begged with a pathetic voice and moved towards Gundham on his knees, until his body was pressing against his legs in an attempt to win his master over. “Please, I need your dick so much.” he kept on begging and his voice sounded close to crying due to the pressure and burning within his body. In his simple and lust filled mind, Kazuichi began to instinctively rub himself against Gundham's leg like an untrained dog and was moaning at the sensation.

Not having any of that lowly behaviour from his pet, Gundham pushed Kazuichi back so that he stumbled onto his rear. “You are a filthy mutt, trying to hump your master's leg like some worthless animal. Can you be even more shameless and embarrassing?”

“Y-Yes master, yes I'm worthless.” Kazuichi panted with excitement and he had a lewd grin on his face at the harsh words and treatment, “I'm s-sorry that I'm such a-a fi.. filthy mutt, master.”

At least the lowly mortal was aware about himself, which was a start. However Gundham still needed to train his pet again it seemed, so he pressed hard against Kazuichi's throbbing erection with his boot, earning a wanton moan from his pet. Pressing and rubbing against the leaking cock, Gundham looked down at the other, “Are you really feeling pleasure from my boot? Truly pitiful.” he spat.

Yet Kazuichi spread his legs like some slut and moaned shamelessly, “Oh f-fuck, yes. I-I'm pit-pitiful.”

Pressing down harder, Gundham glared at his so called lover. “You are like a bitch in heat that just begs to be ravished at every occasion. Truly disgusting.” The words made Kazuichi shudder heavily and without even asking for permission, he cried out loudly and came, covering Gundham's prior clean boot with sticky, white liquid. Grabbing the lowly slut by his hair, Gundham glared at him. “Look what you have done, you mutt. Now I have your revolting cum on my boot, because you had the audacity to come before being allowed to. As a punishment I order you to clean it.” he demanded and gave the pink hair a yank for good measure, before letting go of the still panting bitch. Eagerly, Kazuichi leaned down and began licking the now sticky boot clean again, just like Gundham had expected from his pet. “What a filthy slut you are to lick your own cum from your master's boot. I do bet that you like the taste of cum, considering how eagerly you always suck on my cock like some starved animal.” Again Kazuichi shuddered at the words and Gundham was sure that the mutt was already getting hard again, so he continued, “Maybe I should start feeding you nothing else than my seed, as you seem to love it so much. It is not like you are worth anything else.”

At the suggestion Kazuichi's eyes lit up with lust and he looked at his master with pleading eyes, “Yes, please master. Please feed me your cum. I'm not worthy enough for any other food.” his voice was shacking with excitement and Gundham had to smirk at this.

“Then get onto the bed and you will receive what you so desire, my pet.”

 

Kazuichi was nothing more than a lowly mutt and the only use for him was to be mated by his master like the worthless slut that he was and nothing more. Yet Gundham loved his useless pet with all his heart and would never let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel filthy now, but damn I like this one~ x)  
> And if I'm honest, I can totally see Despair!Kazuichi being heavily into getting degraded like this


	28. Day 28: Stripping/Striptease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 28:  
> Omorashi | **Stripping/Striptease** | Vore | Humiliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags that apply:  
> Alternate Universe – Non-Despair
> 
> Now these were...interesting... prompts... Well, I did my best with what I was given... I'm terribly sorry

His eyes were transfixed on the alluring mortal form before him. Kazuichi was kneeling above Gundham's lab, who was currently caught in the mortal's spell and was not able to take his eyes away from his lover; not that he even wished for it, as Kazuichi was simply too seducing that moment. Gundham's attention was caught by his lover's hands which were slowly moving up his own body, touching himself from his hips, over his stomach and all the way towards his chest, which caused the shirt he was wearing to shift ever so slightly and reveal some of Kazuichi's soft skin that was still hidden from Gundham's gaze.

Being fully aware of the effect he was having on his lover, Kazuichi licked his sultry lips in an almost painfully erotic manner, making Gundham's breath hitch as he envisioned how these lips wrapped around his already aching cock and how that wet tongue went along the heated skin. Gundham was completely under his spell and he enjoyed ever moment of it. It was hard to believe that Kazuichi was truly a normal mortal and not a powerful incubus who used his magic to awaken Gundham's most sinful desires.

Feeling himself up for a moment longer and enjoying the attention he was given, Kazuichi then took the highest button of his shit between his nimble fingers and he began opening it, before moving on onto the next and then the one after it in an almost rhythmical movement, revealing more and more of that delicious skin while swaying his hips in a hypnotising manner. Gundham wanted nothing more than to simply grab his paramour and ravish him then and there, yet the show he was gifted with was just too entrancing to pass up. Ever since knowing his consort could Gundham not stop himself from glancing at Kazuichi's seducing form whenever he would undress and it was now even harder when he had the opportunity to witness this intoxicating act up close.

Having opened the last button, Kazuichi let his hands caress his sinful body yet again, letting his fingers run along the flustered skin, before taking the dress shit into his hands and letting it slide from his body in the most perfect manner, before letting it fall to the floor to be forgotten.

Now that the first part of his paramour's garments was discarded, Gundham began eyeing the perfect body before him, marvelling at every inch that was now revealed to him. He wished for nothing more than to just touch Kazuichi, feeling the soft skin under his own fingers and marking this glorious mortal as his.

“You wanna touch?” Kazuichi grinned, since he already knew the answer to his question.

There had been no need to even ask, as Gundham's desire to touch, explore and simply worship his lover was obvious. “More than I wish to breath, my beloved. Your sinful body is calling me in and I can not resist you much longer, especially not if you are undressing yourself so sensually for me.”

Kazuichi's pride was fed immensely at making his lover this eager to ravish him and having him admit it out loud. “Well, if this is the case, then go on.” Taking Gundham's hands into his own, he brought them to his own arse, letting his lover have a good feel of the plump flesh. Using this chance, Gundham let his hands dip underneath the trousers Kazuichi's was currently wearing – at least for now – and he pulled his paramour close, kissing and biting into the alluring flesh and making his enchanting lover hum and gasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hums Lady Marmalade while hitting my head against my table repeatedly*


	29. Day 29: Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 29:  
> Glory hole | Double (Or more) Penetration | Sleepy Sex | **Massage**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags that apply:  
> Alternate Universe – Non-Despair
> 
> I needed something fluffy and sensual, so here you have Gundham pampering Kazuichi

Closing his eyes in pure bliss, Kazuichi gave a content hum when his lover's hands were expertly working out all the knots in his back and shoulders. Over the last few weeks the mechanic had to push overtime at his work without much of a break in-between and so Gundham had offered to give him a massage to help him relax, which sounded heavenly. However due to all the extra work he had been doing, Kazuichi had also not been able to spend some more private time with his lover, so feeling affectionate and slightly needy he had asked his wonderful boyfriend for a little extra to make it even a bit more pleasurable for them both, to which Gundham happily agreed.

A sweet smelling oil was slowly poured onto Kazuichi's back, as he was laying there bare on his stomach and Gundham was sitting next to him. The oil was then spread tenderly over Kazuichi's skin, coating every inch as strong fingers were pushing into his strained muscles, making him relax for the first time in weeks. Gundham had always been skilful with his hands, especially if it involved touching Kazuichi's naked body when they were alone. Every touch emitted a new sound from Kazuichi, making him hum, purr and sometimes silently moan when all the stress was worked out of his back.

“Hmm, this feels so good.” Kazuichi cooed while his lover was almost expertly pushing his fingers into the tensed up muscles to loosen all the knots and kinks within.

“I am truly glad that you are enjoying this, my paramour.” Gundham replied as he let more of the scented oil drip onto his lover's bare body and let his hands run over the soft skin, “You do deserve to be indulged like this after all the work you have done over the prior weeks. You have made me proud and as such I wish to serve and please you today, so that you can find relaxation.” These sweet words lovingly wrapped themselves around Kazuichi, making him feel warm and cared for from the inside out.

“You're the best, Gundham.” Kazuichi smiled as he was pampered, “I really love you.”

“And I love you too, my beloved pet.” The pet-name made a small shiver run throughout Kazuichi's body, since there was only one situation where Gundham used this particular name for him. “You are the most divine mortal that I have ever laid my eyes upon,” his hands slowly caressed Kazuichi's skin, moving along his back with his ministrations, “and every day I thank the gods for the opportunity to share my path with you.” The loving words and the gentle touches made Kazuichi purr, while Gundham continued. “Everything about you is majestic, my beloved.” his hands went back up towards Kazuichi's shoulders, “From your radiant nature that never fails to light up my life,” before wandering all the way back towards his arse in a fluid movement, groping the lush flesh, “all the way towards your sublime body that has me under its spell.”

The intimate touch made Kazuichi gasp for a moment, yet he enjoyed every second of it. He had missed being touched and caressed by his lover and so he had been yearning for it. Gundham's fingers moved along Kazuichi's hips and legs, making him shiver and whimper. Using more oil on his lover's body, Gundham then slowly slipped a finger into Kazuichi's tight rear, making him moan out at the sensation. Moving his finger in and out of his lover, Gundham added a second one, spreading them and exploring Kazuichi's body.

Kazuichi's fingers dug themselves into the mattress he was lying on as Gundham was touching him in all the right places, making him moan out and push his body towards his lover, making the fingers dive in deeper.

“So perfect. So tempting” Gundham whispered against Kazuichi's skin, making said man shiver. “I can not have enough of your marvellous body, Kazuichi.” Moving his fingers in an almost untamed manner, he then brought his lover to his sweet release, making Kazuichi come completely undone in the most sensual way.


	30. Day 30: Swallowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 30:  
> Gagging | Stockings/Tights/Pantyhose | Breast Worship | **Swallowing**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags that apply:  
> Alternate Universe – Non-Despair

He couldn't get enough of it, he wanted more and more. He needed it. He craved it. How much he loved the taste and the sticky feeling on his tongue was driving Kazuichi crazy. There was nothing better for him than to have Gundham cum into his throat and letting Kazuichi swallow the white liquid. If someone would have told him only a year or so ago that he would ever swallow cum, let alone enjoy it to this degree, he would have never believed them and laughed in their faces while at the same time feel sick. But today he could hardly live without the addicting taste of it.

Kneeling on the floor, right between his lover's legs, Kazuichi was bobbing his head up and down and was letting Gundham's thick cock move in and out of his mouth in a constant rhythm, enjoying the feeling of the throbbing pulsation on his tongue. Looking up, Kazuichi eyed his lover's face and he felt a thrill at what he saw. The way Gundham closed his eyes and furrowed his brows from pleasure, as he gasped and panted quietly, only meant one thing; his lover was close. When Kazuichi felt his hair getting grabbed by the other, he gave a pleased hum, making Gundham shiver and moan at the vibrations.

Using the pink mess of hair, Gundham pushed his lover's head more down and penetrated his hot mouth more, knowing that Kazuichi could take it and wanted it like this. Feeling the throbbing member at the back at his throat made Kazuichi tremble with want and he eagerly took his lover in, trying to please him and bring Gundham to his sweet release, letting him cum in Kazuichi's willing mouth. Feeling the grip on his hair tighten, Kazuichi gave a needy moan around the cock in his mouth and in that moment he felt Gundham shiver heavily as he came in his lover's mouth.

The familiar feeling of the warm cum hitting the back of his throat and coating his tongue made Kazuichi shiver throughout his whole body and he felt himself burning up. Letting the cock slowly slip out of his mouth, Kazuichi was eagerly licking up every last bit and not letting a single drop of the white liquid he loved so much go to waste, before he swallowed it all and was savouring the addicting taste.

Licking his lips slowly and sensually, Kazuichi looked up towards Gundham who had to grin at the display. “Did you enjoy the taste this much, my paramour?”

“Yes.” he replied and he began nibbling along his lover's thighs, slowly moving upwards “I love swallowing your cum and I wouldn't mind tasting more.” To prove his point, Kazuichi moved his head back towards Gundham's crotch and stuck his tongue out, letting it run along the flesh and making Gundham pant at the sensation.

“You want more?” Gundham took Kazuichi's face into his hand and made him look at him. Letting his finger run over Kazuichi's swollen lips, Gundham gave a lewd grin, making Kazuichi's shiver. “My, what a greedy little pet you are. Your master has already giving you so much of his seed and yet you still wish for more?”

Kazuichi knew exactly where his lover was taking this and what he wanted to hear, so Kazuichi happily obliged to this little play. “Yes master. I can't have enough of it. Please let me taste more of your delicious cum.” he begged and took Gundham's finger between his lips, letting his tongue run along it and imagining it to be his lover's cock like he so desired it to be.

Pushing his finger deeper into Kazuichi's mouth and letting it run over the eager tongue, Gundham gave a lewd grin as he slowly pulled his finger out again, “Very well, my pet. Do as you please.”

Hearing this made Kazuichi lick his lips with excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more day left and the final day will be a full oneshot, so stay tuned x)


	31. Day 31: The perfect Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 31:  
> Any combination  
>  **Lingerie** , **Pet Play** , **Praise-kink**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags that apply:  
> Alternate Universe – Non-Despair

The sight was beyond breathtaking and Gundham could not help himself but to look at his beloved consort with awe. Kazuichi was standing at the end of the bed on which his lover was awaiting him, and he was making his way towards Gundham in slow strides, while swaying his alluring hips in almost hypnotising rhythm, making Gundham's eyes follow every movement they made.

Taking in Kazuichi's seducing form, Gundham felt his icy heart beat and melt for this one special mortal whom he loved and adored more than his own life. Letting his eyes roam over his paramour, Gundham enjoyed the sight he was gifted with. Kazuichi was wearing lingerie in a sweet and light rose colour, which was made out of lace panties which hugged his hips perfectly and his legs were covered by soft looking stockings, which were held up by garters in the same rose colour. In addition a velvet collar with a small, golden bell adorned his slim neck, making it look utmost inviting to ravish, and a band with fluffy ears was placed atop of his head, letting him look like the perfect pet that he was.

Kazuichi looked sweet and sinful simultaneously, and he had Gundham under his spell.

 

Holding out his hand towards his beautiful pet, Gundham gently pulled Kazuichi towards himself, first kissing his hand and then his stomach when Kazuichi fully reached his lover. Kissing the soft skin of the stomach and feeling it twitch beneath his lips, Gundham let his hands slowly caress his beloved pet's generous curves, making them slowly wander over his slim waist towards his enticing hips and then towards his lush backside, grabbing the flesh and having a feel of it, making his lover gasp at the touch. To Gundham's delight he then noticed that the lace of the lingerie did not cover the sumptuous flesh, letting him feel the warm skin and giving him the freedom to do anything he pleased with his little pet without the need of undressing him and thus being able to fully enjoy the sight of his lover in this seducing outfit.

Giving the soft skin another kiss, Gundham looked up towards his paramour, “What a lovely outfit you have chosen, my pet. It suits you very well.” Gently pulling Kazuichi onto his lap, making his lover face him, he let his fingers caress the exposed form of his beloved and he was pleased when he felt his pet shiver and lean into the touch as he gave a gentle purr at the caress. Letting his fingers ghost over the alluring form, Gundham let them wander towards Kazuichi's face, taking his chin between his fingers and slowly pulling him into a sensual kiss. The taste of the plump lips was sweet, befitting for the lovable mortal. Letting his tongue run along the lips, Gundham gently let his tongue slide into his pet's inviting mouth, dancing along Kazuichi's own and making the lovers melt into their kiss. Almost hesitantly Kazuichi's fingers found their way under the shirt that Gundham was wearing, dipping underneath the fabric and touching the pale flesh. Again a pleases hum left Kazuichi and Gundham slowly broke their kiss, a smile on his lips. “Do you enjoy what you are feeling, kitten?”

Keeping up his role as the pet, no words left Kazuichi's mouth and he instead nuzzled into Gundham's neck, continuing to touch his lover's trained muscles. “If you wish for it, I could remove the shirt that is currently in your way, my beloved.”

Not awaiting Gundham to undress himself, Kazuichi grabbed the shirt and pulled it off his lover in a swift motion, making Gundham chuckle at the enthusiasm of his pet. “So eager. It is a good thing that I adore this about you, Kazuichi.” he kissed Kazuichi's cheek, while said mortal was happily exploring the newly exposed body to his heart's content. When he then felt his eager pet fumbling with Gundham's trousers and opening them, he had to chuckle again. “You are very eager, as I see. Very well.”

 

Grabbing his pet by his arms, Gundham changed their position and gently pushed his beloved onto the soft bed, looming over him and eyeing the captivating form up and down. The way Kazuichi was lying there, his legs spread slightly and his body vulnerable and ready to be ravished by his lover, made Gundham's heart beat loudly in his chest.

“You are truly sublime like this, my pet.” There was no other way to describe him. Kazuichi looked almost godlike and Gundham felt awe by just looking at his beloved consort. He had been blessed by the gods themselves to have this opportunity to share his path and his bed with such a divine mortal.

Leaning down, Gundham began kissing along his paramour's chest and gently took one of the rose buds between his teeth, biting into it and emitting a silent gasp from his lover. “So lovely. So entrancing. So utterly perfect.” he muttered as he kissed along the warm skin and making Kazuichi purr at the tender touches. Gundham moved up towards Kazuichi's captivating lips and pulled him into a loving kiss. “There are no words which can fully describe how divine you truly are.” A delightful blush spread along Kazuichi's cheeks and the most beautiful smile adorned his face, as he shivered at the praise he was given.

Not being able to hold his desires back much longer, Gundham caught his pet's lips in another kiss, more hungry and dominant than the ones before, as his hands slowly wandered down the inviting body.

 

***

 

Shivering heavily, Kazuichi wound his arms around Gundham's neck, pulling him closer and deepening their kiss. Kazuichi could feel his lover's hands touching him all over, making ever inch burn up more and more, before moving towards where he was aching the most to be touched. Spreading his legs willingly for his lover, a gasp escaped Kazuichi's lips when he felt the hands touch and press against his already throbbing member. Dipping his hand underneath the pink lace, Gundham took his lover's cock into his hand and began pumping it in an almost agonisingly slow rhythm. Breaking the kiss, Kazuichi moaned out and raised his hips, pushing himself into this lover's addicting touch.

“Are you enjoying being touched like this by your master, my kitten?” Gundham asked with a seducing voice, still moving his hand along the aching shaft. Still being in the role of the obedient pet, Kazuichi couldn't answer verbally to the question, so he nodded while more moans left him. “Then do you wish for more?” Again he nodded eagerly. Kazuichi wanted everything that Gundham could give to him; every touch, every kiss, every word that came from his lover, he wanted it all for himself.

“As you wish.”

The hand that was touching him in such a delicious way suddenly left his leaking member and instead it found its way further down, gently pressing against his twitching hole and carefully pushing in, making Kazuichi moan at the sensation and his body jolt. “What are good pet you are.” Gundham moved his fingers inside of his lover and a lewd smile was on his face, “You have already prepared your alluring body perfectly, making yourself nice and wet for me just like I have wished for.”

Feeling the fingers penetrate him deeper and spreading apart, Kazuichi moaned and panted, pressing himself towards his lover. He wanted more, but he had to stay quiet and stay in his place as the pet. Suddenly a jolt went throughout Kazuichi's body, as Gundham's fingers were touching him in his sweet spot and were making Kazuichi cry out in pleasure. Pressing and rubbing against it, Gundham was nibbing on Kazuichi's chest and mumbled against his skin, “You are so responsive, my love. I am sure that I could make your sensitive mortal form find its sweet release from just using my fingers.” he used more pressure, “However it would be way more pleasurable for the both of us, if I used something bigger, do you agree?”

The thought alone made Kazuichi shiver with need and he nodded eagerly.

“Just as I have assumed.” Gundham then pulled his fingers out, denying Kazuichi his release for the moment and leaving him yearning for his lover.

 

Giving Kazuichi a short, yet deep and sensual kiss, Gundham looked him into the eyes. “My paramour, will you turn around for me?”

Panting heavily, Kazuichi gave a nod and sat himself up, before turning around and going onto his knees, pushing out his arse for his lover like some wanton animal – and he guessed that he currently was one, not that he minded. He wanted his master inside of him. He wanted him now and he wanted him badly.

“Now that I have the opportunity to actually see this lovely outfit that you have chosen from behind, I must confess that it is even more alluring to have your perfect backside bare, than I have initially envisioned.” Gundham admired him and began feeling Kazuichi's arse up, letting his fingers easily dip beneath the very little lace that kept the lingerie in place, while Kazuichi was feeling a faint wave of shyness at the reminder of his revealing outfit. When Kazuichi suddenly felt teeth sink into the flesh of his behind, he gasped while Gundham chuckled darkly. “You should wear it more often my pet, as it lets me do whatever I wish for with your body, whenever I wish for it.” A kiss was placed on the now tender spot, “I could even ravish you during school hours. Just pull your sinful body with me to where no other mortal can find us and have my way with you.” The thought alone made Kazuichi whimper with need and his cock twitched at the idea of secretly wearing lingerie under his uniform so that his master could fuck him whenever he wanted. Kazuichi felt naughty for liking the idea and yet he loved it and wanted it.

 

When the hands that were touching him all over slowly left him, Kazuichi looked over his shoulder to see his lover pushing his trousers further down until his throbbing cock was freed from the tight clothing. The sight made Kazuichi's breath hitch and he licked his suddenly dry lips, as he watched Gundham quickly rolling on a condom and spreading lubricant onto his hard shaft to ease the upcoming penetration.

Holding Kazuichi by his hips and pressing his fingers gently into the skin to make his lover relax slightly more, Gundham asked with a tender voice, “Are you ready for me, my love?”

Stopping himself in the last moment from accidentally breaking his character and just begging his lover to fuck him, Kazuichi took his bottom lip between his teeth and nodded eagerly, pushing his willing body out towards his lover. However when Kazuichi felt the thick cock slowly pressing into him, he couldn't keep his voice in any more and he moaned out in pleasure, “Ahh! Fuck, yes!” He gripped into the pillow beneath him, panting heavily and pushing himself towards Gundham, feeling him penetrate him deeper and deeper until he was seated fully inside of Kazuichi's body.

The lovers both panted heavily, while they waited for Kazuichi to adjust to the wide girth of his lover. After a few moments, Kazuichi then pushed himself against Gundham, urging him on to move. Fulfilling his lover's wish, Gundham strengthened his hold on him and began moving slowly within him, making both moan out. Leaning down and kissing Kazuichi's nape and shoulders, Gundham whispered lovingly against his skin, “You are taking me in so well.” Carefully Gundham's movements became faster and he began thrusting into his lover, holding him close and pressing his face against his neck, licking and nibbling the flesh. “Your body feels so wonderful, Kazuichi.” The praise made Kazuichi shiver heavily and purr in-between his moans and cries.

Feeling teeth sink into his neck and marking him, made Kazuichi tremble and he cried in pleasure, while Gundham kissed and licked the tender wound, easing the sweet pain. Holding him close, Gundham kissed along his lover's burning skin, “You are magnificent and you never fail to take my breath away.” The loving words were like velvet which embraced Kazuichi almost tenderly, warming his soul and body and making him melt in his lover's arms.

Pushing his fingers into Kazuichi's hips and holding him in place, Gundham began thrusting hard into him and slammed right against his sweet spot, emitting loud cries from the submitting male. “You are beyond tempting. I can not resist you.” Gundham panted as the thrust into his lover without much restrain.

Having a death grip on the pillow underneath his chest, Kazuichi gave broken moans and he wanted nothing more than to shout out his lover's name in ecstasy. Noticing this, Gundham gave a gentle command, “I wish for you to call out my name. Do this for your master, my sweet kitten.”

Finally Kazuichi could call out this name that always felt so delicious on his tongue. “G-Gundham. Fuck, ahh! Gundham, more. Gundham.. Gundham!” he moaned and screamed out the name again and again until he wasn't even sure if it was still intelligible.

“Your voice is beautiful, my love.” Gundham praised him, kissing his neck lovingly. “It is like the sweetest music to me, when I hear you call out in pleasure.” Kazuichi could hear in Gundham's tender voice how every word was spoken with absolute sincerity, making Kazuichi feel special and loved. The loving praise mixed together with the mind-numbing pleasure made Kazuichi's head spin and he felt so close. His body was burning up from the inside out and everything felt tight and so unbelievably good.

“Come for your master, my pet.” Gundham whispered with love, pounding against all the right spots within Kazuichi and pushing him over the edge, making him scream out as he spend himself, staining the bed beneath him and the lingerie he was still wearing. While still trembling heavily, Kazuichi could feel how Gundham slammed into his tight body until he himself shuddered and dug his fingers deep into Kazuichi's skin, as he came.

 

Gundham was the first to come down from his high and carefully pulled out of Kazuichi, helping the spend male lie down and catch his breath again. After quickly disposing of the used condom, Gundham lied down next to him and pulled Kazuichi close as both enjoyed the after glow of their orgasms.

Kazuichi had his head on Gundham's chest, who in return took off the fake cat ears and began petting Kazuichi's hair gently, making said man purr.

“Did you enjoy it, my paramour?” Gundham asked after a moment.

Smiling happily, Kazuichi cuddled into his lover more, enjoying the gentle caress against his hair. “Yes, I did.” He then looked up towards Gundham with a smile, “And I especially loved all the sweet words from you. I made me feel loved.” he cooed with slightly blushing cheeks. Normally he wouldn't admit this so easily, but he was too satisfied to be embarrassed about his own cheesy wording at the moment.

At this Gundham also blushed and he tried to hide his shy smile, “As my heart only belongs to you my consort, I do not mind sharing my feelings for you out loud.”

This made Kazuichi's heart skip a beat and he pressed his face into Gundham's chest, “I love you too, Gundham.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I'm finished I must say that I seriously turned Kazuichi into a cock loving slut and I seriously don't mind this development
> 
> But aside from that,  
> thank you all for reading this challenge and I hope that everyone of you was able to enjoy what I wrote for Kinktober


End file.
